Kink
by monalisasmadhatters
Summary: A collection of smutty Quinntana one-shots involving anything your dirty minds desire. Very mature, read at your own risk.
1. Touch

Santana/Quinn. Femslash and very, _very_ heavy on the smut.

I've decided to start writing some smutty Quinntana one shots for you guys, and collect them all here for anyone to enjoy. I also thought to make it more interesting I could have you all leave me ideas of things you'd like to see, so I'm happy to take requests as to anything you want to read. From spanking and voyeurism to a threesome and dominatrix, I'm open to any and all suggestions you may have and am using this first one shot as a little preview. Please don't be shy to drop by and leave me an idea, anything and everything is fair game and I'll do my best to serve justice to whatever kink or desire you may have.

So read, review, and leave me a comment on something you wanna see, and I hope you enjoy! Take care!

* * *

><p><em>"Touch me when the lights go off, it feels better that way, touch me 'til the music stops, it feels simple that way…"<em>

* * *

><p>Sticky, that's all she felt was sticky, skin clammy, clothes clinging, hair matted with sweat, everything and everyone near or around her seeming to attach itself to her body as she moved. There were people on all sides of her twisting and turning in rhythm to the beat of the music that blared from the loud speakers, her ears having burned from the screams of joy and volts of electric thuds that filled her head. The people and places around her were blue or pink or yellow as the lights from overhead swirled madly and lit up the faces of the strangers stuck to her, different shapes of eyes and forms of lips swirling together as everyone began to morph and look the same.<p>

She pushed her way through the crowd of bodies as they continued to jump and grind together in an aimless ecstasy, no one even noticing she was there as she quietly moved throughout the mass. She'd forgotten why it was again that she agreed to come that night as she glanced around at the throngs of people who moved together as one, the answer to her question soon appearing though as a hand glided up the backside of her leg.

"Hey there," a sultry voice cooed in her ear as it leaned in, Quinn looking up from the bar as her eyes twinkled, "And how are you tonight?" She turned around slowly as she licked her lips and smiled, her bright eyes meeting a pair of dark brown ones and catching the flicker of mischief that flashed in them.

"I guess that depends," she answered in a playful tone as she let her eyes roam the stranger's body up and down, "Are you buying the next round?" The brunette raised her brows as she nodded her head and stepped beside Quinn, smacking the bar and signaling for the man behind it to fetch them another round of shots.

"So what brings you here?" the sexy stranger asked as she leaned in, purposely having pressed her body against Quinn's as her tan fingers trailed up and down the porcelain skin of the blonde's arm.

"Well I was supposed to meet my girlfriend," Quinn answered sadly as she pouted, "But she blew me off for some work thing."

"Is she fucking serious, that's ridiculous!" her new friend exclaimed as she shook her head, "Who could ever do such a thing?"

"Her I guess, so I'm here alone," Quinn replied sadly as she stuck her bottom lip out, the brunette resisting her urge to bite and tug on the flesh as she refocused her attention.

"Well, we'll just have to teach her a lesson, won't we?" the stranger asked seductively as she raised her shot, Quinn nodding along as she lifted her own glass, "To…"

"Quinn," the blonde answered, "And you?"

"Santana," the brunette replied, Quinn smiling as she tipped her head and clinked her shot glass into Santana's, "To us."

"Here, here," Santana grinned as she slung her shot back, their eye contact never breaking as they gulped down the hot, amber liquid, "So what d'ya say? You wanna join me?"

"Uh huh," Quinn answered playfully as she set her glass down on the bar, Santana reaching her hand out and waving her fingers as she motioned for her towards the dance floor.

"I don't bite, swear."

"Too bad," Quinn sighed as she leaned in, "'Cause I do." The two of them headed off to the middle of the floor as the people danced and spun around them, only each other existing in their eyes as they began to move along to the music.

Things started out slow as they began dancing in the circle of people on the floor, Quinn shaking her body and moving side to side as her hands found their way into her hair. She was getting lost in the beat of the song as she slung her hair around her face and smiled, singing along and rocking back and forth as her legs and arms moved freely. It wasn't long though before she felt a pair of hands creep along the sides of her hips and pull her back, Santana's hot breath on the back of her neck as she pulled Quinn in. The blonde girl turned her head and flashed Santana a sly smile as she backed herself up into the girl's pelvis, placing her hands over Santana's and digging her nails into the tan skin as she grinded into the other girls hips. The song began to speed up and the girl's actions did as well, the two of them moving in sync as their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

As the song began to slow down Quinn leaned her head back and rested on Santana's shoulder, her eyes shifting to the right and staring up at Santana as she smiled. She giggled and ran her tongue across her lips as she nudged her nose against Santana's jaw, her hand reaching up and pulling Santana's face down as she whispered.

"We should find some place a little quieter," she murmured as she flashed a devil's grin, Santana nodding in response and releasing her grasp on Quinn's hips as she grabbed her hands. She led the girl through the crowd and towards the staircase that was located in the back of the club, Santana waving to the bouncer who stood in front and thanking him as he stepped aside.

"How'd you do that?" Quinn asked in awe as she climbed the stairs up behind Santana, the brunette stopping and turning around as she smiled and leaned down.

"Baby you have no idea the things I can do," she said lowly as she dug her nails into Quinn's hand, the blonde's stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement as they finally reach the landing.

The second floor was separated into different private areas as Quinn looked around, white and purple sheer sheets hanging from the ceiling as they concealed the black shadows and figures that moved about them. The floor was littered in confetti and glitter and the lights much dimmer and darker than the ones on the floor below them, the sound of the music still as loud as Santana led them to their own private section and pulled back the sheet.

Inside sat a large white couch and arm chair both decorated with pink and purple plush pillows, mirrors covering the walls as more confetti and glitter littered the floor. There was a small bar with champagne and other bottles that sat in the corner as music filled the small area loudly, Quinn trying to hide the fact that she was impressed and keep her wits about her.

"Well this is nice," she said slowly as she turned around to face the brunette, "Do you show this to all the girls you meet in clubs?"

"Only the ones I really like," Santana replied quickly as she walked towards her conquest, her voice low and entrancing as she ran her fingers along Quinn's cheek.

The blonde could feel her face growing hot at the touch of Santana's skin on hers, the way the other girl's nails drug up and down her jaw and neck sending sensations all over her body. She wanted her, needed her, but she wasn't ready to give in just yet, relaxing her body and shaking the tremble from her voice as she too leaned in close.

"You really like me huh?" she asked in a sweet voice as she brushed her lips across Santana's, "I mean you really, _really_ like me?"

"Mmhm," Santana answered as she slid her other hand up to Quinn's collar bone, rubbing her fingers on the exposed pale skin and caressing her tenderly.

"You want me to show you how much I like you too?" Quinn asked innocently as she let her bottom lip nip at Santana's, her tongue darting out and gently stroking the brunette's mouth before slipping it back inside.

"Oh yeah," Santana groaned as she prepared herself to kiss Quinn, the other girl letting her moist mouth rub against hers before moving away.

"Sit down then, let me take care of you," Quinn enticed as she stepped away from Santana and headed for the bar, the brunette resisting her urge to cry out as she kept her cool. She did as she was told and took her seat on the couch, Quinn grabbing the champagne from the bar and walking back towards Santana as she uncorked the bottle. A stream of foam exploded from the opening as the blonde squealed and giggled at the results, Santana watching in pint up frustration and cursing God for him and all his fucked up symbolism.

"I thought you were gonna take care of me," Santana asked as she tried not to plead, Quinn refocusing on the matter at hand and nodding as she took a long swig of champagne.

"I am babe, but you have to be patient," she teased as she wiped the liquid from her lips and handed the bottle to the brunette, Santana taking it greedily and slurping a long gulp as she kept her eyes on Quinn. The blonde giggled once more as she began swaying to the rhythm of the song that had begun to play overhead, moving and shaking her body as her hands wandered down her chest and stomach. There was a fire burning impatiently between Santana's legs now as she crossed them tightly and coughed, the way Quinn's fingers tugged on the edge of her skirt making her think about doing the most ungodly of things to the other girl. She kept her cool though and bit her tongue until it was numb, Quinn's legs and ass spinning around as she turned.

"I love this song," she cooed happily as her hands ran through her long, blonde locks, her eyes closed and mouth parted as she grinned, "Do you know what I love even more?"

"Uh uh babe, what's that?" Santana asked eagerly as she leaned forward, Quinn facing her now and slowing down her movements as she began walking towards her. She didn't answer Santana right away as she reached the girl's place on the couch, biting her lip and grinning again as she lifted and rested one knee on the couch.

"Why don't you find out," she taunted as she picked her other knee up and placed it on Santana's other side, the blonde now straddling the Latina with her hands resting on the other girl's shoulders as she hovered over her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Santana replied lowly before sinking her lips into Quinn's, her hands grabbing and jerking on the blonde's hips as she pulled the other girl down closer.

She could still taste the champagne on her lips as her own mouth ravished Quinn's and her tongue forced it's way in, her hands gripping Quinn's frame firmly as she let her tongue explore its new surroundings. She bit down on the lip that wiggled between her own and received a groan from its owner, Santana smiling into their kiss and biting again as she sucked on Quinn's lips harder.

Just as Santana had gotten Quinn right where she wanted her though the other girl pulled away and breathed deeply, the brunette unable to tell if it was the lights or a flush that had made Quinn's cheeks pink.

"Baby please, I can't take it much longer," Santana groaned as she nipped at Quinn's lips, "I want you right now, I need you right now." Quinn didn't say anything as she pecked Santana lips before leaning back, her hands leaving their place on Santana's shoulders and now moving to the bottom of her top. Santana watched hungrily as Quinn pulled her black shimmering blouse up and off of her torso as she discarded it on the floor, her perky, supple breasts now bouncing eagerly on her chest as they remained confined in a red, lacy bra.

"Fuck me," Santana mumbled as she licked her lips and moved her hands from Quinn's hips to her ribcage, the other girl leaning in and nibbling her ear as she whispered.

"Oh I plan to." The sentence was enough to send Santana over the edge as her mouth returned to Quinn's and her fingers clawed at the material of the bra, her nails thrashing and tearing at the thin lace as she tried to rip away at the garment. After a few more frantic moments Santana's fingers finally found the edge of the lingerie and quickly pulled the material down, unveiling Quinn's breasts to her greedy hands as they began to rub and massage the soft mounds.

A moan escaped from Quinn's lips as she pulled away from Santana's mouth and arched her back in bliss, her hands holding on to Santana's shoulders for support as she let the brunette caress her nipples.

"Mmm you like that baby? You like that?" Santana hissed as her fingers stroked and kneaded the sensitive skin of Quinn's chest, the blonde answering inaudibly as she nodded her head. Santana smiled to herself as watched Quinn react to her touch, now taking her fingertips and bracing them around the erect nipples as she began to pinch and squeeze them.

"Oh yeah," Quinn breathed as she leaned her head back up, her eyes hazy and clouded as she began to squirm in Santana lap, "_Oh God_ that feels _so_ good."

"That feels good, you want more?" Santana asked provocatively as she tugged on Quinn's nipples harder, the blonde gasping excitedly as the pressure and speed increased, "Yeah you like that, _mmm_ that feels so fucking good." Quinn continued to squeal and huff as Santana teased her breasts for a minute longer, no longer able to only touch as she lowered her mouth to the firm buds of nerves and let her tongue flick it lightly.

"_Fuck_ Santana, Jesus _Christ_," Quinn cursed as the surprise feel of Santana's hot, wet pout on her cool, rigid nipples sent a shock through her body, her hands reaching down for the bottom of her skirt as she tried to touch herself.

"Nuh uh, not yet," Santana objected quickly as her hand swatted away Quinn's from her thigh, the blonde looking down in frustration as Santana wiggled her finger, "You have to be patient, remember?" Quinn growled as she cried out and Santana returned her mouth to its spot on the girl's breasts, her mouth alternating from one nipple to the other as she teasingly tapped and licked them.

"Santana, ugh baby _please_," Quinn begged as she dug her nails into Santana's shoulder, her breathing becoming erratic as she swallowed hard, "I want you inside me now, I _need_ to feel you inside me _right now_." Santana felt herself begin to throb against her panties as she pulled her mouth away from Quinn's chest and smiled playfully, running her tongue down the valley of Quinn's breasts before moving her hands down the girl's hips.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Santana asked naively as she trailed her fingertips up and down the hot skin of Quinn's thighs, her fingers pushing up the bottom of the blonde's black skirt little by little as they wandered about, "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to fuck me," Quinn answered airily as she bit her lip and sighed, "Fuck me right here, right now." The bluntness of Quinn's demand and force behind the usually soft spoken blonde made Santana shiver for a moment as she tried to keep herself from lunging at the girl, her hands moving towards the insides of Quinn's thighs as she nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Santana obeyed as she slid her fingers up, the tips of her nails colliding with the damp material of Quinn's panties and making her moan loudly as she flinched, "Whatever you say." Santana let her hand stroke Quinn through the wet material as she rubbed and worked the sensitive flesh, her other free hand reaching back up and pinching Quinn's nipples again as the noises that came from the blonde became louder and quicker.

"_Yesss_, yesyesyes, right _there_," Quinn instructed as she reached down and tried to push Santana's hand farther into her, moaning and squirming at the touch as her hips rolled forward. Santana was more than hypnotized by the sounds and feel of Quinn and wanted more, Santana's hand slipping over to the girl's hips and yanking off her wet panties as she slid them down from under Quinn's skirt to the blonde's knees.

"You're so fucking wet, mmmGod you want me don't you?" Santana asked knowingly as she let her fingers resume their position under Quinn's skirt and back in between the panting girl's legs again, the skin to skin contact causing Quinn to jerk forward as she gasped and hollered.

"Yes, fuck, yes, yes I want you, _oh God_ I want you," she panted as she bucked her hips, "Christ I want you _so_ fucking badly." Santana moaned through her smile and decided to reward Quinn for the right response, taking her fingers and pushing apart Quinn's pink lips as she found and flicked her red, swollen clit.

"_Uhhoh_ yes! _Yes_!" Quinn shouted as Santana's fingertips tapped and pulled on the pulsing bundle of nerves, Quinn now writhing and grinding into Santana as her shouts grew louder, "There, _oh God_ don't stop, _mmmSantana_! Don't. Stop." The brunette had no intention whatsoever and quickened the pace of her motions as Quinn gripped her own nipples and squeezed them roughly, the blonde whimpering in bliss as Santana's free hand reached underneath her own skirt.

After riling Quinn up and getting her to hit notes probably never heard before Santana decided to finally give Quinn what she had been begging and pleading with her for, switching her fingers and letting her thumb take over massaging Quinn's clit as her fingers slid down the wet folds of skin and towards the blonde's opening. She let her two fingers rub and fondle the soft area before pushing them inside, Quinn's warm walls tightening around them instantly as she bucked her hips and began to bounce up and down on them.

"_Ohhh_ yes, yes, yes, _yesss_," she growled out through gritted teeth while panting and hollering loudly, riding Santana's fingers in ecstasy as the brunette's free hand fiercely began rubbing her own clit raw as she squirmed against her nails.

"Fuck yes, _mmmore_ Santana more, _oh God_ give me more," Quinn was now pleading as her hips rolled back and forth, her breasts bouncing up and down from over her bra with each move she made, "Deeper, faster, fuck me harder San, harder." The brunette abided by the commands as she moved her fingers faster and reached further inside Quinn with every thrust she made, every time her fingers hit Quinn's sweet spot the blonde's body jerking and squirming in pleasure.

She could tell Quinn was about ready to cum as she watched Quinn's eyes growing darker and her lips getting redder, the walls of Quinn's pussy clasping tighter and tighter every time she plunged down on Santana's fingers and grinded her clit into the brunette's thumb. While Quinn may be just about there Santana on the other hand was far from, working her clit as hard as she could but still needing something to push her over the edge. She racked her brain as Quinn humped her fingers vigorously, suddenly having an idea of how to get them both off as she slowed the fingers that pumped inside of Quinn.

"Are you a good girl?" she asked Quinn out of the blue as the blonde tried to continue to ride the other girl, the sudden halt of pounding inside of her causing her body to panic and wrench.

"Wha-yes, fuck San, yes," she whined as she tried to move harder against Santana's hand, the brunette teasingly patting Quinn's cunt as she smiled.

"Oh _really_? You think so?" Santana asked angrily as she smacked Quinn's clit harder, the squeal Quinn released making her moan, "'Cause I think you've been a really, really bad girl." Quinn was chewing on her lip as she waited to see what Santana would do to her, the brunette making sure to keep the blonde going as she slapped her clit.

"Are you gonna punish me?" Quinn asked innocently as she rubbed and squeezed her nipples, Santana running her tongue all along her mouth as she smiled.

"I'm gonna give you exactly what you deserve," she answered darkly as she smacked Quinn's clit again, Santana sliding her legs from under the blonde and moving to stand as she bent the blonde over the back of the couch. Her panties were still stuck around her knees and ass exposed as Santana pushed her skirt up around her waist, running her fingers slowly up Quinn's slit as the blonde quivered and gripped the back of the couch.

"Apologize," Santana commanded as she met Quinn's eyes in the mirror behind the couch, "Apologize for being such a bad little girl."

"I'm sorry Santana," Quinn played along as she looked back over her shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry."

"I don't believe you," Santana spit flatly as she revved her hand back and spanked Quinn's ass, the blonde crying out in excitement as she jerked forward, "Say it again."

"I'm sorry," Quinn repeated through her moans and whimpers, "I'm _so_ fucking sorry."

"Do you like being my dirty little cheating slut?" she asked louder as her hand slammed against Quinn's skin again harder, the blonde's body wrenching forward and causing her breasts to bounce as she groaned, "Huh, you like being my filthy little whore?"

"I do, _oh God_ I do," Quinn growled as she slid one hand between her legs, "_Mmm_ I love it when you make me cum."

"Yeah, you love it when I fuck you?" Santana questioned as she spanked Quinn again, the sting of her hand on the sensitive skin echoing as Quinn shouted, "Do I fuck you better than her?"

"Yes, _fuck_, I love it when you fuck me," Quinn answered as she tried to piece together her answer incoherently.

"I asked you do I fuck you better than her," Santana snarled as she blistered Quinn's ass again, "Do I make you cum harder than her."

"Yes! Yes, yes you fuck me _so_ much better than her, _Christ_," Quinn cried out, "I love cumming for you, _mmm_ it feels so fucking good."

"You want me to fuck you right now?" Santana continued to inquire as her hand striked Quinn's ass again, a bright pink swell now covering the area as Quinn squirmed, "You want me to make you cum again?"

"Yes, _God yes_, yes," Quinn almost sobbed as she rubbed herself harder, the warm juices now dripping down her thigh as she writhed, "Fuck me now, please fuck me." Santana continued to smack and spank Quinn's ass as she slipped her fingers back inside the blonde's opening, pushing them in and out of the other girl quick and hard as she pounded her against the couch.

"_OhohohGod_,_ yeeesss_, yes!" Quinn screamed as she rubbed her clit harder and gripped the couch for support, her breasts continuing to bounce rapidly as Santana drove her fingers into the blonde harder with every thrust.

"Come on Quinn, cum for me, fucking cum for me baby," Santana urged as she watched Quinn's reactions in the mirror, the blonde on the edge of her orgasm as her body began to shake. Her walls had begun clenching around Santana's fingers as they slid with lightning speed around them, Quinn's hips wrenching back and forth and body slamming so forcefully that it was only a moment later before the blonde's shriek pierced the air. Back arching with sweat, body jolting forward and legs shaking she writhed and squirmed in place on the couch as her hips bucked and rolled, her small frame quaking in response to the orgasm that struck her as her lips released whimpers and moans while she finished riding out the length of her orgasm.

"San…mmmSan," she panted as she rested her forehead on the back of the couch, Santana rubbing the now red marks on her ass cheek tenderly as she swallowed the fingers that had been inside Quinn, "I-oh God." Santana finished sucking her fingers dry before spreading Quinn apart and running her tongue up the blonde's now soaked and worn slit, lapping up Quinn's cum greedily as she licked and moaned.

"You taste so fucking good baby," Santana whispered up to Quinn as she finished thrashing her tongue around Quinn's lips, rubbing her once more before moving Quinn's lower half to sit down on the couch with her.

Quinn continued to catch her breath as she snuggled into Santana's chest, the brunette wrapping her arms around the blonde and leaning in to smother her mouth in a passionate, long kiss.

"You ok?" Santana asked when she finally pulled away, brushing sticky strings of bangs from Quinn's eyes as she smiled.

"Mmmhm," Quinn replied dazed as she still dropped from her high, running her tongue over Santana's lips as she giggled, "That was…you're amazing."

"Well, yeah," Santana smiled as Quinn laughed, leaning back up and kissing Santana again as she rubbed her nose against the brunette's.

"We should seriously do this more often," she whispered dangerously as Santana raised her eyebrows, "I mean I haven't felt that much of a rush in-how did you get this place anyway?"

"I used to walk the bouncer's dogs for extra cash when I first got here," Santana chuckled as her girlfriend questioned her curiously, "He got slack on his payments toward the end and owed me a favor so, here we are."

"I mean this is just too much, I'll never be able to top this next time," Quinn sighed as she shrugged, Santana pulling her chin up and looking in her eyes as she spoke.

"Baby all you have to do is wear that skirt and those heels again and I'm gone," Santana grinned as Quinn cocked her brow, planting a quick kiss on the brunette's jaw line before she rested back on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You think anyone heard us?"

"Oh yeah," Santana nodded as Quinn laughed loudly, "There's no doubt about it."

"Well, since we're already here…" Quinn mumbled as she looked back up at Santana, a naughty glimmer shining in her eye as Santana's heart raced, "Think maybe I can have my turn now?"

"Baby you can have how ever many turns you want," Santana agreed eagerly as Quinn pushed her down on the sofa, the two of them becoming tangled up together once more as they droned out the world.

* * *

><p><em>"Hold me like I need you to, 'til I walk away, kiss me like I need you to, I'm making it simple if you care."<em>


	2. Addicted to Love

Wow, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted/favorite-ed (not a word I know) this story, I was really blown away by it all and I'm thrilled with what I got back! As for the prompts I got, amazing, all utterly wonderful, and I actually have a few questions for you guys and just some clarifications I want to make so I deliver what you all want!

To anon - I've never done Faberittana anything to be honest, and I need to make sure I get Rachel's character down, so give me some time to tinker around and I'll see what I can do for you ok? Thanks for the review!

Kid2150 - Anyone specific you had in mind as the voyeur? I was thinking Puck maybe? I was also wondering if you just wanted this person to just watch, or would they eventually join the two girls? This current update is a voyeur!Brittany one-shot, so I wanted to mix it up a bit and have someone else in on their action, so just let me know what you think and I'll finish that up!

Anyways here's the next one-shot, big thanks to Surrender Dorothy for the absolutely brilliant idea as well as the others I got. I hadn't meant for it to be so long but hopefully you'll enjoy, so read, review, and thanks again!

* * *

><p><em>"You see the signs but you can't read, you're running at a different speed, your heart beats in double time, another kiss and you'll be mine…"<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, I don't think you did your best today, that's all."<p>

"And I'm just saying you should shut up, that's all."

"Your voices are making the people who control my brain upset."

"Well someone's in a bitchy mood."

"Because someone's being a bitch."

"Guys, my ears, please, they can't take it anymore," Brittany pleaded softly as she rubbed her lobes, "Can't we just be nice and smile at each other again?" Santana didn't say anything as she tugged on the strap of her gym bag and readjusted it on her shoulder, the brunette rolling her eyes and sighing as Quinn moved to the other side of Brittany and continued walking to the pleading blonde's car.

Things had been like this for awhile now it seemed and Brittany didn't know how much more of it she would be able to take, the sweet blonde's tummy having ached all week during classes and head having pounded all throughout practice as her best friends Quinn and Santana argued. She couldn't remember when things had started getting so catty but she knew it had become way more intense as of late, Quinn and Santana having gone at it everyday over something silly and not stopping until Brittany begged them.

"So glee club should be fun," Brittany tried as she fumbled with her keys, trying to shift the focus as she unlocked her car, "I hear Mr. Schue is gonna let other people besides Rachel sing, and maybe even a song that isn't sung by Voyage."

"You mean Journey?" Santana asked.

"No, San, that's not their name," Brittany whispered as she corrected her friend, the brunette looking at her in confusion before sighing and letting the subject go.

"'Bout time he realized I was more talented," Santana smiled as she opened the door to Brittany's car and climbed in the passenger seat, Quinn rolling her eyes and sitting down in the back as she snorted, "What Fabray? Jealous because I'm better than you?"

"Oh yeah, let me tell you," Quinn snarled as she shoved her knees in the back of the seat, Santana jolting forward as she scoffed, "I'm so envious of you and your Amy Winehouse impersonations."

"First, it's not an impersonation ok? Second, Amy is flawless so shut your mouth, and third, if you don't move those knees I'll dislocate them, so you best get to movin' before I make you."

"Oh I'd love to see you try," Quinn egged on as she leaned forward, digging her knees in harder as she smiled.

"Quinn, I swear to God…"

"What, what are you gonna do? I'm not scared of you San."

"Well you should be."

"Guys please, abuse is never the answer," Brittany whined as she turned to face them, "You guys are making me sad all the time, its enough."

"Yeah San, stop making Brittany sad all the time."

"Aw, maybe you could sleep with her and make it-oh wait, that's right, you only fuck my exes."

"What did you say?" Quinn asked angrily as she moved her legs and leaned forward into the front seat to glare at Santana.

"Just saying that you seem to love my sloppy seconds, I mean Puck, Finn…"

"Finn was mine first," Quinn corrected, "And you're just jealous because Puck actually cared about me."

"You're right, I'm just so torn up about it. Speaking of, how's Beth doing anyways? Has her new mom told her what a mistake she was yet or is she saving that for all the therapy she's gonna need being the offspring of you?" The sound of stinging skin followed by a shrill cry filled Brittany's car as the blonde blinked her eyes in shock and leaned back against her window, the following moment filled with the clashing of cheerio uniforms and tugging of black and blonde hair as Quinn lunged at Santana in the front seat. She could only watch in horror as Quinn's hands pulled on the brunette's hair and her nails dug into the scalp it belonged to, Santana defending herself by swinging her fists madly into Quinn's arms as her own nails clawed at the porcelain flesh.

"Stop it! Stop!" Brittany yelled as she reached out to pull them apart, her efforts useless as Quinn began to yank Santana up and into the backseat, "Guys, look at what you're doing!" She continued to watch helplessly as she felt herself panic, another minute passing by as Brittany watched the former best friends scream and kick.

It was somewhere between Quinn's nails tearing at the skin on the brunette's hip and Santana's teeth sinking into the blonde's forearm that Brittany became suddenly hypnotized by the display in front of her, the fear and initial alarm she had over their fighting slowly turning into an odd fascination as she watched them slap and claw at each other.

"Guys, guys I…" she slowly trailed off as she gave one last feeble attempt at calming them down, her lips snapping shut soon after as her chest fluttered. She could feel her body tingling and heart speeding up as Santana's fingers made a stinging noise against Quinn's skin, Brittany shuddering a bit at the sound and squirming in her seat as she watched.

She knew it was weird and that they would probably make fun of her but she couldn't deny the burning between her legs as she watched Quinn push Santana's torso away from hers, Brittany biting the soft skin of her lips as she blinked her eyes. Maybe it was because she had never seen her two best friends act this way towards her or each other, or maybe it was because of all the tension that was rising but Brittany didn't really know or care, her hands rubbing the inside of her thighs as she bit back a moan.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Santana! Stop it! Stop! I'm bleeding!" Quinn screamed loudly as she covered her bottom lip with one hand and forced the brunette off of her with the other, rolling to the floor of Brittany's car abruptly as the sudden movement interrupted Brittany's daydream and snapped her back to reality. "San…damn it, my mouth."

"Well that's what you get for being such a bitch," Santana puffed from her side of the car as she leaned against the window, hair sticking up all over the place and skin flushed as she sighed.

"You started it! I can't believe you!" Quinn whined as she removed her fingers from her lip, crimson blood smearing on her mouth and chin as she pouted.

"Oh get over yourself, look at what you did to my eye," Santana screeched as she pointed to the left side of her face, a small, purple bruise now forming under her eye as she huffed, "How a I supposed to explain that to Coach Sylvester?"

"Tell her one of the Mexicans got carried away in fight club, hell if I care!" Quinn answered quickly as Santana tried to lunge, the blonde scooting away fearfully as Brittany stuck her hand in the back seat between them.

"Ok, now just stop," she fumbled as she stared between them, pretending to be tough but really giving herself time to observe their bodies in the aftermath. Quinn's pale skin was red and marked from Santana's hands as her arms and legs reflected patterns of scratches and handprints, the raised up wounds and small nicks on her skin almost animalistic and making Brittany want to reach out and lick them better. She quickly forced her eyes away towards Santana and saw the bruises from Quinn's knuckles that decorated Santana's shoulders and neck from where the blonde had tried to beat her way free, the deep blue and black hues swirling together on the bronze skin and making Brittany wish to have been the one to leave them there.

"Just take me home," Quinn mumbled from her place on the floor as she pushed herself back into the seat, Santana now looking out the window with her arms crossed as she ignored them all.

"Ok," Brittany answered softly as she turned back to the steering wheel and started the car, shifting into drive and turning out of the parking lot as her mind raced. She was totally confused and totally clueless as to what just happened between her friends and herself, but what she did know is that it was hot. _Fucking hot._

* * *

><p>It was after practice the next day and the cheerios had just finished delivering another lousy performance in Coach Sylvester eyes, the group of girls being dismissed by their instructor after receiving a scathing review. Heads hung and self esteem low they all made their way to the showers as they griped, each of them complaining to one another as they argued about the routine.<p>

"I'm just saying that I think she's trying to fit in too many stunts is all," Quinn pointed out to Brittany as she opened her locker and began sliding out of her shorts, "You can't have two lines of round off back hand springs going on while two other lines are doing such chaotic choreography, it looks messy." Brittany nodded along as if she was listening while her eyes traveled away from Quinn's mouth and down to the blonde's legs, the way her hips and legs wiggled out of the tight, black shorts making her swallow hard.

"And another thing, why is Madison on top of the pyramid?" she continued to ask as she reached up and peeled of her tank top, the way her chest bounced in her sports bra making Brittany quiver, "Because I could have sworn coach promised that I would be on top of the pyramid this year."

"Maybe it's because you're putting the ass in massive," Santana's voice laughed as the brunette appeared in the locker room, smiling smugly as she strutted towards them in nothing but her towel, "But you know, just a guess."

"Aha, funny," Quinn nodded as she placed her hands on her hips, "Almost as funny as what I did to your face, nice."

"Not nearly as bad as what that bastard baby did to your vag," Santana shot back, Quinn bowing up and clenching her fist as she prepared to lunge. Brittany knew that now was the time that she should step in or say something but her voice and limbs had been lost on her as she watched the two girls exchange back and forth, her flickers of feelings from yesterday flooding her senses again as she stood by. She still hadn't been able to figure out what it was about her best friends that made her get this way but she guessed maybe if she tried again she could, Brittany blaming her absence from their heated exchange purely on her experiment.

"Santana I'm warning you, keep talking like that and you're gonna lose your ability to," Quinn warned as she stepped closer, Santana chuckling as she placed a hand on her chest.

"Are-are you threatening me Fabray?" she asked jokingly as she laughed again, "Because I could have sworn just the other day I was ramming my fist in your mouth."

"She did get ya there pretty good," Brittany said subtly as she leaned against her locker, Quinn flashing her an angry glance as she narrowed her gaze. Brittany didn't know why she had just said what she did but she liked the response she received from Quinn, the way Quinn's eyes shifted and mouth pursed making her lick her own lips.

"Yeah? Well I'm pretty sure that bruise on your neck isn't just from another guy," Quinn pointed out as she waved her hand at the swelled skin on Santana's neck, "Although these days it's really hard to tell."

"You do look like something from a Lifetime movie," Brittany nodded as she egged Santana on, the brunette crossing her arms and clenching her jaw as she scoffed.

"Look, anytime you wanna go, I'm ready," Santana snapped as she leaned in close, "I could whoop your ass to Timbuktu and back."

"And yet you couldn't even find Timbuktu on a map if you tried, interesting," Quinn smiled, Santana beginning to scream out Spanish insults as she blonde yelled back.

Brittany could only watch as they began shouting in each others faces, their skin flushed red with rage and hands moving wildly about as they argued. They were heated and enraged, breathing hard and filled with passion, this side of them getting Brittany flustered in a whole new way. She wondered if they could see the chemistry they had like she was getting too and if they were even aware of all the tension building, Brittany half wishing Santana's towel would drop while the other half thought of a good way of getting them to release all that frustration.

"Guys, enough!" Brittany forced herself to interject as she put her hands out, the two still yelling as Brittany regrettably pushed them apart, "This is silly, you're supposed to be friends."

"That flew out the window a long time ago," Santana muttered.

"Wait, what flew out the window?" Brittany asked confused, Quinn rolling her eyes as she stared at the blonde, "Anyways look, we need to work this out, whatever it is."

"You mean Santana's jealousy over me getting captain?"

"Oh yeah, let me tell you, I'm just dying to be Coach Sylvester's little bitch," Santana snorted, "You might as well just ask to sleep with me instead of fucking all my exes Quinn, I'll say yes."

"In your dreams."

"What? At least I won't knock you up and leave you for Berry. Or Aretha."

"Guys stop it! Just stop!" Brittany shouted as she stomped her foot, Quinn and Santana looking at her in surprise as they silenced themselves, "Look, I think we need to have a sleepover, like old times, to remind us all why it is that we're friends."

"I love you Britt, but I don't think reading Cosmo and having a pillow fight in our underwear is gonna fix anything."

"As much as I hate to agree, I don't think that would really be the best idea either," Quinn shook as she grimaced, Brittany still hung up on the idea of them having a pillow fight in only their panties as she shook herself back to the present.

"No, I'm serious, I think that's what we need," Brittany reiterated as she nodded her head firmly, "I think we need to remember why it was we all became friends and, you know, go back to that and stuff. Plus its perfect since my parents are out of town on 'business' and my brother's at his friends house for the week! Which means we can drink their beer and watch dirty movies! Just like old times! Please? Please, oh please?" The other two still weren't buying it as they stood in the locker room tapping their feet and exchanging dirty glances, Brittany growing upset as they remained silent.

"Please guys, please for me?" she tried pouting as she puckered out her lower lip, knowing Santana was a sucker for it and hoping Quinn would be too.

"Oh fine, whatever, but if I'm stuck with Sister Mary Catherine here I'm bringing booze," Santana griped as she growled and turned away for the showers, Brittany clapping her hands happily as she looked to Quinn.

"Ugh, what time?" the angry blonde asked as Brittany squealed, jumping a little as she wrapped her arms around her. Quinn grunted as Brittany squeezed her tightly and ran away without answering her question, looking after the peppy girl and wondering what had gotten into her lately. She knew that Britt was happy to stop her friends from fighting but she was taking it a little overboard, Quinn having no idea what would be in store for her that night as she headed for the showers.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I want to thank you for coming tonight. It really means a lot to me."<p>

Santana and Quinn were sitting grumpily in green and pink beanbag chairs as they watched Brittany pace in front of them back and forth across her room, the blonde tapping her chin and nodding as she thought of how to explain her plan.

"Yeah, no problem babe, but why exactly are we here?" Santana asked as she leaned forward, the noise of the beanbag chair reacting to her movements causing Quinn to actually giggle while Santana groaned, "I mean, how exactly is this little slumber party supposed to magically fix everything?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked," Brittany pointed as she smiled, walking to her whiteboard and pointing to a drawing she had made, "As you can see here, this is us-"

"No, sweetie, that's a drawing of Lord Tubbington," Quinn corrected as she pointed to the poorly sketched figure of Brittany's cat, the other girl staring at it in confusion before nodding.

"Oh, right, I got off track earlier," Brittany remembered as she sighed, "Well anyways, I wanted you guys here so we can figure out how to make you guys friends again, aaaannnnddd I think I may have figured out a solution."

"Kill Quinn?"

"Stab Satan herself?"

"No," Brittany disagreed as she sat down in front of them, "Ok, do you guys remember at the beginning of last year, when Chad Gallagher kept making fun of me in Spanish?"

"Yeah," Santana and Quinn answered in unison as they stared in confusion.

"And remember how I finally asked him why he was being so mean to me at the fall festival later on?"

"Ok," they answered in sync as they nodded.

"And remember how it turned out he actually liked me? And afterwards I made out with him and then he was nice to me?"

"Brittany you lost me at Chad Gallagher, what's the point?" Quinn asked annoyed as she leaned back, Brittany smiling as she explained.

"I think that you guys are always yelling because there's a lot of, like, feelings between you guys," Brittany tried to explain, fumbling for words as she sighed, "Like, you guys have a lot of chemistry, a lot of tension-"

"Oh my God, wait, Brittany are you serious?" Santana laughed as she held her hand up, "You think-you think Quinn and I have sexual tension?"

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked in disbelief as she stared in horror, Santana laughing as she fell back against the bean bag while Brittany stared wounded.

"Guys I'm serious, I think that's the problem here," Brittany said again as Santana continued to laugh and Quinn tried to figure out if Brittany was serious, "I really think-Santana you're hurting my feelings."

"I'm sorry boo, but that's just-I mean it doesn't get any funnier than that," the brunette sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Britt in what world would you ever think I'm attracted to tubbers?"

"Really, why would I ever want to touch…_that_," Quinn said in disgust as she motioned to Santana, the brunette cutting her eyes menacingly as she narrowed them.

"That, that right there!" Brittany exclaimed as she pointed, "I mean it's there, you guys have it, you just don't see it."

"Clearly," Santana nodded as she rubbed her brow, Quinn still dumbfounded by her friend's accusation as she sat awkwardly in her beanbag.

"Look, maybe you guys don't understand, but I know what I'm talking about," Brittany stated matter of factly as she crossed her arms, "So all I'm asking is that you guys kiss, and either prove me wrong or right."

"Brittany I love you, but this time you've truly gone off the deep end," Santana said as she brushed her bangs out of her face, Brittany frowning as she pouted, "And no, that's not gonna work this time."

"Guys-"

"Brittany this is ridiculous, we're not gonna kiss ok?" Quinn said nicely as she shook her head, "So can we just drop this and move on? I thought this was supposed to be a sleepover?"

"It is, but we're not moving on until you guys fix this," Brittany snapped as she stood, "Now I have to go feed Tubs, and you two are gonna stay in those chairs until you fix this."

"Britt please-"

"No, no," Brittany interrupted as she shook her finger, "No one's going anywhere until this is solved." The blonde girl left her room and headed downstairs as the other two sat quietly together, Quinn tapping her feet in boredom as Santana examined her nails.

"She's lost it," Quinn muttered flatly.

"Oh yeah," Santana agreed, "But I don't have the heart to tell her that."

"Me either," Quinn sighed as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes and sighing as she waited for Brittany to return. Another moment passed between them before she heard Santana groan and shift in her spot, Quinn opening her eyes to see the brunettel rubbing her temples as she spoke.

"Look, you know I hate you, right?"

"The feelings mutual," Quinn smiled snobbishly as she nodded, "And?"

"Ugh, all I'm saying is that I'm sick of harping on this. Honestly, I thought we were just gonna get plastered and watch porn, but since neither of these things are gonna happen until we give Brittany what she wants, I say we just do this and get it over with." Quinn stared through Santana as her mouth gaped open, sputtering a bit and laughing as she answered.

"Santana, are you insane?" Quinn asked appalled as she leaned in, "I'm not gonna make out with you. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we do this and get Brittany off our backs, I'm thinking that I'm sick of trying to express my feelings and have some 'sharing is caring' therapy session, I'm thinking that the sooner we fucking get this over with the sooner we can go back to hating each other." Quinn leaned back as she adjusted in her beanbag, thinking about Santana's words and sighing as she stomped her foot.

"God, fine, whatever," she agreed as she crossed her arms, "But I'm still gonna hate you."

"And I'm still gonna call your vag flapper behind your back," Santana shot back as she finished cleaning her nails, the sounds of Brittany's footsteps coming closer to the door signaling them to put on their little show.

"So," Britt whispered as she poked her head in, "How is everyone?"

"Well, we thought about what you said," Quinn smiled painfully as she reached her hand out and stroked Santana's, "And if you want us to kiss and prove...whatever it is you think it'll prove, we're willing to do that for you."

"Really?" Brittany asked in awe as she pushed the door open and stepped all the way inside her room, closing the door and leaning back against it as she sighed, "And San, you agreed too?"

"Mhmm, yup," Santana nodded as she gritted her teeth and made her mouth form a lopsided smile, the movement actually paining her face as she giggled, "All for you babe."

"Well, ok then," Brittany nodded as she crossed her arms, "Go ahead, let's see it." Santana and Quinn looked over at each other and stared as they waited for someone to make a move, neither wanting to be the first as Brittany watched and waited. Finally after a few minutes of exhausted anticipation Santana groaned and reached out to pull Quinn's face in, closing her eyes and crashing her lips into the blonde's as Brittany watched her two best friends intently. Her body had begun to quiver just as it had done so before in the car, the thrust of Santana's tongue into Quinn's mouth making her bite her own.

Another moment passed before Santana finally pulled back, a smacking noise echoing from between her and Quinn as she leaned away. Her eyes were wide and mouth parted as she gasped for air, her lips puffy and red from their pressure against the blonde's. Quinn seemed to be just as freaked out as she sat motionless in her spot, breathing heavily and holding her hand to her chest as she glanced around. She looked dazed and confused as she shifted her eyes to meet Santana's while the two of them shared a baffled glance, Brittany not daring to move or speak as she watched them anxiously.

"So…so uh, yeah, um, we-yeah," Quinn stumbled out as she licked her lips, "That was-there, we-we um, yeah…" She continued to stare at the brunette as she caught her breath, Santana only nodding as she agreed. The room quickly fell silent again as they all sat in the aftermath of the kiss, Brittany wanting more as Quinn and Santana tried to figure out what the hell had just happened between them.

"I have to uh, go to the-er-bathroom, I'll be right back," Quinn informed awkwardly after she could no longer take the silence, feeling weird and out of place as she tried to flee from the situation. She didn't make it far though as she suddenly felt herself being yanked back towards the floor, Santana's arm pulling her down into her beanbag as her lips smothered Quinn's in another hungry kiss.

"MmphSan-wha-" Quinn tried to argue as her words became muffled gasps, her hands pushing on Santana's shoulders as she tried to shove the other girl off, "Sto-mmsto…" Her words got lost in between Santana's lips as she finally succumbed to the brunette and let her own hands gets tangled in her dark locks, allowing Santana to climb on top of her as she moaned into their kiss.

Brittany had become overjoyed by the scene playing out in front of her and had been watching intently from her place by the door, sliding down the wall while her eyes stayed firmly on her friends. She could no longer just watch though as her hands began sliding up her stomach and towards her breasts, Brittany's nipples already hard and firm as they peaked out through the material of her tank top.

Santana was now straddling the other girl as one hand ran up and down Quinn's abdomen and chest while the other gripped her ponytail, the smaller girl gasping as Santana yanked on her blonde hair and jerked her head back forcefully.

"Ow, God," Quinn growled as Santana smiled down devilishly, her eyes sparkling with danger as she ran her tongue over Quinn's lips. The other girl wasn't in the mood for games anymore as she moved her nails down from Santana's hair and under the hem on her shirt, Quinn digging them into Santana's back fiercely as the brunette winced excitedly in pain.

"_Oh,_ you wanna play dirty huh? Well baby I can play _really_ dirty," Santana fired back as her hand tugged even harder on Quinn's ponytail, the blonde's head wrenching back as she flinched in pain before letting her nails scratch down angrily on Santana's back.

"_Jesus fucking Christ_ Fabray, that fucking hurts like a bitch," Santana growled loudly as the freshly peeled skin on her back stung painfully against the cool air, Quinn the one smiling now as Santana reached to rub the raw flesh, "You're gonna fucking pay for that."

"Bring it on," Quinn nudged as she bit her lips and smiled, Santana jerking on Quinn's hair one last time before pressing her hands against the blonde's shoulders and shoving her down roughly into the bean bag.

Brittany's hands had now made it under her shirt and over the material of her bra as she began massaging her breasts, her fingers alternating between pulling and squeezing her nipples as she watched her two best friends making out violently on her floor. They were grunting and growling, scratching and clawing at each others clothing and skin as they kissed and bit each other's lips and flesh, the sight of them so hungry and horny making her grow warmer between her thighs.

Quinn occupied her mouth with finding every inch of skin in the crook of Santana's neck while the brunette on top of her did some exploring of her own, Santana's hands having begun to wander up and down the blonde's thighs and breasts as her tan fingers rubbed and caressed the tender areas of Quinn's frame. Santana's constant teasing squeezes on Quinn's hips and the the feel of her grinding her own pelvis into the other girls had made Quinn grow more and more frustrated with every collision their bodies made, Quinn biting Santana every chance she got as she let her own hands move down south.

Brittany was now beginning to make soft noises and moans from her area of the room as she let one of her hands slide down from under her shirt and move for the elastic band of her pajama pants, her fingertips rubbing her clit through the cotton of her panties as the dampness of her lips soaked through the material. She bit back a moan as she rubbed harder against the area and felt a tingle electrify her body, no longer satisfied with the friction and letting her fingers push down on her panties until they were met with the wet moisture of her slit.

Santana herself was no longer amused with just teasing Quinn through her clothing and wanted desperately to take their little game to the next level has her own hands found their way under Quinn's t-shirt, her fingers and nails pushing up Quinn's bra and beginning to knead and massage the blonde's nipples roughly as she pinched and tugged on them teasingly. Quinn on the other hand had become preoccupied with the backside of the brunette currently tonguing her as she cupped and grabbed Santana's ass, digging her nails into the shorts that covered them and squeezing each cheek hard as she pushed the other girl into her. Their tongues had begun battling each other as they tried to see who could devour more of the other, neither aware of the blonde who was now rubbing herself slowly by the door.

A moan had escaped from Quinn's lips as Santana's mouth flicked and bit on her nipples tauntingly, the brunette's tongue alternating between running over the small, perky breasts and down the valley of Quinn's chests before coming back to suck and lick the erect, pink buds of nerves. Quinn on the other hand had begun using her feet to forcefully remove Santana's shorts and panties from her body, the tan girl now clad in only her t-shirt as she groaned and moved further down Quinn's torso.

Spreading her legs a little further apart and squeezing her breasts with her free hand Brittany's fingers had begun to rapidly speed up as they rubbed harder and harder on her pulsing clit, her body now beginning to shake as she squirmed and panted on the floor. Her eyes were closed, breathing heavy and heart pounding in her ears as she listened to the sounds of Quinn's whimpers intensify, opening her lids to see Santana's staring at her and smiling as she looked up from Quinn's belly button to speak.

"We have an audience," she whispered as Quinn looked up and stared in confusion, turning her head to the side to see Brittany fingering herself by the door and waiting for her to speak.

"Keep going," Brittany encouraged as she nodded her head and gulped, Santana looking back to Quinn and moving down between the blonde's legs as she followed her instructions.

Santana's mouth was now tugging on the waistband of Quinn's shorts as her hands reached down and spread the blonde's legs apart, Quinn sighing and wiggling around in place as she continued to fondle her breasts. After letting Santana pull her apart she watched in anticipation as the brunette pulled her shorts off before reaching for her panties, the cool, sudden air hitting the hot, throbbing mound causing a sharp shiver to crawl up Quinn's spine. Santana licked her lips as she sat between Quinn's open legs, her fingers running down Quinn's gleaming slit as the smaller girl moaned and whined. After a few more strokes of her fingers she spread the glistening lips apart and leaned down between Quinn's thighs, licking each lip painfully slow before opening her mouth wider and letting her tongue flick and tap Quinn's now pounding clit.

"_Oh yes_," Quinn cried out as she leaned up, her thighs clenching around Santana's neck as she pushed her head into her, "God yeah, _mmm_Santana, right there!" The brunette played with Quinn a few seconds longer before she herself couldn't take it anymore and let her mouth devour the thumping bundle of nerves, Quinn lurching forward and shouting as she bucked against Santana.

"Fuck yes, _yes_," Quinn yelled louder as she pushed herself up with her elbows and watched Santana from between her legs, her lips staying open and releasing loud whimpers and ragged breaths as her voice cracked out shrill commands, "Faster, faster Santana, _faster_." She was now rolling her hips and grinding against Santana's mouth as she writhed and twisted, her breasts shaking in reaction to the movements of her body as she begged for more.

"Harder, harder Santana, _yes_," she continued to demand as she moved herself along with Santana's rhythm, "_Uhoh God_ _more_, fuck, more."

Brittany could feel her own orgasm quickly approaching as her legs began to flinch uncontrollably and her strokes became faster, her other hand sliding out from under her shirt and onto the door as she steadied herself and cried out.

"_Uhyes! God yes!_" Quinn was shouting from her side of the room as Santana's tongue began licking and sucking her clit faster, the brunette deciding to switch things up as she replaced her mouth with her finger while letting the padding of her thumb fuck Quinn into oblivion. After only a few more hard and urgent strokes of her skin against her throbbing, tense clit Quinn climaxed loudly and roughly as she screamed out Santana's name, arching up as her body shook while Santana leaned down and licked up the blonde's cum ravenously.

Brittany had reached her own euphoria the same time Quinn had and was now heavily panting as she tried to steady her heart and breathing against the door, locking eyes with Santana as the brunette smiled from between Quinn's legs. She could see something flash in Santana's eyes and felt her stomach summersault when the girl left her spot from within Quinn's thighs and began crawling towards her, Santana easing her way up to Brittany's lips and running her tongue along them as she whispered.

"Taste her," Santana commanded as she moved her hand between Brittany's thighs and began teasing her, the blonde colliding her lips into Santana's as the brunette's hand found its way under Brittany's pajama bottoms and panties as she began to massage her.

"Um excuse me, we're not done," a firm voice spoke up suddenly from the other side of the room, Brittany and Santana breaking apart as they looked over to see Quinn watching jealously, "I said, we're not done."

"Oh really?" Santana asked innocently as she continued to stroke Brittany, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that it's my turn," Quinn answered bluntly as she pulled off her shirt and bra, Santana cocking her brow in surprise as she looked back to Brittany.

"Ready for more?"

"Mhmm," Brittany nodded as Santana smacked her clit, the blonde squealing and moving her hand back down between her thighs as she felt another urge tingling inside of her.

Santana had made it back to Quinn now and was kneeling in front of the naked blonde who was resting in the beanbag, her arms and legs crossed while her blonde hair scattered around her face as she tapped her fingers.

"Well?" Santana asked as she waited, Quinn staring menacingly as she sighed.

"Take off your shirt," Quinn commanded as she leaned up, Santana doing what she was told and smiling as she did so. Quinn's eyes immediately landed on the brunette's chest as her eyes became hypnotized by Santana's tan flesh and dark brown nipples that were hardened, Quinn biting her lip as she motioned for Santana to come closer.

Crawling towards her and climbing on top once more Santana straddled the blonde's waist and let her take her tan body in, lowering her body and rubbing herself against Quinn's stomach as she moaned hungrily and let her hands get lost in her dark, raven hair. Quinn knew Santana had had her fair share of experiences in the bedroom and that the whole teasing and taunting game wouldn't work on the girl who was hovering above her, Quinn thinking of how to get to the brunette as she sat forward and smiled.

Starting out slowly Quinn ran the tips of her fingers up and down Santana's hips and thighs, her right hands moving up to her belly button while her left moved around and headed for Santana's backside. Over and over again she ran her fingers up and down the smooth skin as she traced patterns into the bronzed, shining flesh, Santana seeming to enjoy the feel of Quinn's hands as she groaned.

"Does that feel good?" Quinn asked sweetly as she moved her hands south, her right now running up and down Santana's slit softly as the other grazed her ass. Santana answered with a sharp breath as she felt Quinn slap her suddenly, her body jerking upward as she squealed.

"Did that hurt?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Nuh uh, I want more," Santana smiled as she moved her pelvis and rubbed herself into Quinn's fingers, the blonde preparing as she sped up.

"More?" Quinn asked as she squeezed Santana's cheek, the brunette nodding as she rolled her hips. Quinn continued to speed up her fingers as she grasped the skin of Santana's ass tighter, her nails digging into the tan skin as the Latina squealed. After a few more minutes of simply stroking Santana she couldn't take it anymore as the need to feel the other girl overwhelmed her, Quinn driving her fingers inside of the brunette forcefully and catching the other girl off guard as she cried out.

"**_Fuck Fabray_**," Santana growled as she began bouncing in rhythm as Quinn's fingers slid in and out of her, their speed increasing as the blonde used her other hand to grip Santana's ass and help push and pull her up and down, "Harder, fuck, _harder_."

"Harder?" Quinn asked in surprise as she rammed her fingers in deeper and rougher as she added a third, the shriek that came from Santana making Brittany lose her own rhythm a bit, "Like that? You want it like _that_?"

"Yes, _fuck yes_, just like that," Santana nodded as she placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders for support, her hips and body now slamming down onto the blonde's as the sound of her wetness smacking Quinn's skin made her whimper, "Right fucking there baby, right _fucking_ there, just don-don't stop, _don't...**fucking**_...stop."

Brittany had moved her own hand back to its previous place and had already begun fingering herself again as she watched Santana ride Quinn, her own fingers having disappeared inside of her as began to wriggle around in her sweet spot across the room. Watching Santana grinding on top of Quinn and the sounds of her pants and whines had made Brittany tremble all over, the sight of Quinn now sucking the supple breasts on Santana's chest making Brittany's own body shake as it began to reach its peak.

"Faster Santana, come on," Quinn was demanding from between Santana's breasts as she sucked and licked the valley that lay between them, her bent fingers pounding harder into the brunette's sweet spot as her thumb flicked Santana's clit, "Cum for me San, show Brittany how you cum for me."

"For _fuck's sake yeah_, _mmyeah_," Santana was shouting out in a haze of bliss as her body vibrated from the movements of Quinn plunging into her again and again, her eyes closed, mouth open with only chokes and sobs being released as her body began to spasm.

"Come on San, show Brittany what a good little girl you can be," Quinn continued to tease as she bit down on one of Santana's nipples, getting revenge and jerking forcefully on Santana's hair as the Latina's head wrenched back, "Show her how loud I can make you scream, how hard I can make you cum. Show her that what I do to you no one else ever can." Santana could only nod and moan as she continued to thrust herself onto Quinn as her hips bucked wildly and out of sync, her gasps turning into a string of shouts and screams as the walls of her pussy clenched around Quinn's fingers snd she orgasmed loudly. The sound of her cry filled the house and ears of the two blonde's in the room as they both watched in amazement, Quinn not about to waste a minute as she pulled Santana up to sit on her face and lap her up.

Brittany was still riding out her own waves of pleasure when she opened her eyes to see Quinn sliding her fingers from between Santana's thighs and into her mouth, the blonde sucking and swallowing the taste of Santana as she moaned and smiled. She looked over to Brittany and motioned for her to join them, Brittany still sitting in place and catching her breath before heading for them.

"Goddamn Fabray, _fuck_," Santana exhaled as she rested herself down onto Quinn's stomach, pushing the strings of sweat wrenched hair from her eyes and groaning as she smiled.

"It's a sin to swear," Quinn corrected as she ran her tongue over Brittany's lips seductively, sharing the taste with Brittany as she grinned.

"I think that's the least of our problems," Santana fired back as she leaned up and planted a kiss on Quinn's jaw, her hands wandering over to Brittany's as she intertwined their fingers.

"At least you can't say I didn't do my best," Quinn mumbled under her breath as Santana laughed into her pale skin, the brunette leaning back and shaking her head as she sighed.

"Well?" Brittany asked as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, "Was I right? Or was I right?"

"Oh you were right baby, no doubt about it," Santana nodded as she shared a glimpse with Quinn, "I guess, maybe something was-is here."

"Probably hatred."

"Oh definitely, but if I get fucked like that I'm in. I can hate you for sex."

"Well I can hate you for sex too."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"Hey, me too!" Brittant tried to chime in as she waved from her spot, the other two girls suddenly reminded of her presence as they shared a quick smile.

"Oh honey we would never forget you," Quinn explained simply.

"And we love you, both of us," Santana agreed as she began stroking Brittany, "And we'd like to show you just how much..."

* * *

><p><em>"You like to think that you're immune to the stuff oh yeah, its closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you know you're gonna have to face it you're addicted to love."<em>


	3. Whole Lotta Love

Thanks so much for the latest reviews! I've loved reading through them and seeing your ideas, and I'm currently in the midst of working on ones submitted from Tuesday and kid2150, so please leave anything you'd like to see or any thoughts you have and I hope you like the new update! Thanks again!

* * *

><p><em>"Way down inside, honey, you need it, I'm gonna give you my love…"<em>

* * *

><p>"Well, what about the naughty nurse bit? You're the sick patient and I'm here to make you feel all better."<p>

"No, I'm bored with that one."

"Ok, the slutty schoolgirl? I'm failing your class and I'll do anything to pass?"

"Mmm, nah, that one's too played out."

"Crooked cop?"

"No."

"Cheerleading coach?"

"Meh."

"Catholic priest?" Quinn shifted her eyes over to Santana and glared through the brunette as she shook her head, her girlfriend sighing as she slung her hands up.

"Then I don't know Quinn, I don't know what you're looking for," Santana whined in exhaustion as she shrugged, "I mean I'm trying to think of new things to keep you from being bored, but I don't know what you want. It didn't use to be this hard to please you."

"I'm not _bored_," Quinn clarified as she closed the book she had been reading and slid down her glasses, "And I am not hard to please. I just-I just want us to spice it up a bit, ya know? Just do things we haven't yet."

"Hon, do you know anyone else who does the kind of shit that we do?" Santana asked as she leaned forward. "Quinn, I went down on you in the hall way of the elementary school you work at during a kindergarten play that you were supposed to be directing. If that isn't spicy enough for you, I literally don't know what is."

"Exactly, that was _hot_," Quinn nodded as she sat up, "Because it was new and exciting and so unexpected! I feel like we lost that, you know? Like we're just comfortable with each other and settling for the usual sex."

"But I like that we're comfortable, I like not having to impress you anymore," Santana groaned as she pushed her hair back, "Do you know how hard it was for me to always keep it fresh? Quinn I was always in knots trying to make sure I entertained you."

"I don't want you to be in knots San, or feel like you have to "entertain" me," Quinn dismissed as she patted her girlfriends hand, "I just-I wanna know that you're still attracted to me, that you're still interested and want me."

"Of course I do babe, you know that-"

"I know, but sometimes I like to feel it, really feel it," Quinn nodded as she emphasized her words, "I just-I just like to see that you still try, that I'm still worth the effort." Santana remained frustrated in silence as she flicked random strands off of the blanket covering her, feeling guilty and wondering if she hadn't been making her feelings obvious lately. She knew all couples hit rough patches but she honestly thought her and Quinn were different somehow, staring away from the blonde beside her as she rolled over.

"Well I'll work on that I guess," Santana muttered as she settled down in the sheets, Quinn feeling bad as she rolled over to lie beside her girlfriend.

"I didn't mean-Santana I know how you feel about me."

"Its cool, I get it," Santana shrugged off as she closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was tired, "No big deal."

"I-I just-ok…" Quinn trailed off as she leaned over and pecked Santana's cheek, "Night babe. I love you."

"Love you too," Santana mumbled, Quinn shutting off the lights as they both fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>"I told you that you should've stuck with me, I told you, I told you, I told you."<p>

Santana rolled her eyes as she shoved another French fry in her mouth and shook her head, trying her best to ignore Puck's selfish rambling and quickly regretting her decision to tell him about her sex problems as they ate their lunch.

"Can you not make this about you for a second and maybe, I dunno, help me?" Santana snapped as Puck shrugged and shoveled in another wad of fries, the brunette watching in disgust and trying to remember why she had ever been attracted to him.

"I'm just saying that, no matter how much you love or are into someone, shit gets stale eventually," he mumbled through a mouth full of potato as he grabbed his drink, "You have to keep it interesting."

"Yeah I know that, Puckerman," Santana spit flatly as she eyed him, "My dilemma is what to do though. She's over the role playing and little games, so I'm scraping for ideas here."

"I never got how lesbo's were happy with their kind of sex anyway," Puck grumbled thickly as he took a chunk out of his hamburger, "I mean it's all fingers and tongues anyway, how does that get you off? Everyone needs a good rod ramming once in awhile, something to get you off the way God intended." Santana sat stunned in silence by Puck's ignorance as she tried to figure out if he was actually serious, opening her mouth to correct him but stopping herself when something struck her.

"Wait, say that again," she said brightly as she sat up, Puck staring in confusion as he swallowed hard.

"Say what?"

"What you just said, what you were just talking about," Santana encouraged as she waved her hands, "Repeat that."

"I don't understand how dikes get off?"

"No, after that."

"You need to get off the way God intended?"

"Ugh, before that."

"…everyone needs a good rod ramming?"

"Yes, exactly, yes!" Santana nodded excitedly as she bounced in her seat, Puck a little taken aback at her giddiness as she pointed, "That, right there, that's what we need!"

"Wait, so, wait," Puck interjected as he stuck his hand up, "You're saying that what Quinn needs is a good dicking?"

"Yup," Santana nodded as she reached for her purse, "And I know just how to give it to her."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Puck grinned smugly as he wiggled his brow, leaning in and lowering his voice as he whispered, "'Cause you know, I've thought about it too."

"Have you?" Santana asked seductively as she fought back a laugh, Puck beginning to stroke her hand and lick his lips as he offered her his classic smirk, "And what do you think about?"

"Me, smashing through you hard and senseless into oblivion in the bed you share with Quinn while she rides your face," he answered as he cocked his brow, "Then getting my turn to plow through her tight little ass while she eats you out."

"Really?" Santana enticed, "Is that all?"

"Well, I mean there's always the option of you fucking my mouth while Quinn swallows me, or vice verse," Puck noted casually as he shrugged, "But I can work anyway you guys want me to."

"You know how I want you to work?" Santana asked in her sultry voice as she leaned in to Puck's ear, "With your _big_ hands, in a _big_ chair, rubbing your _big_ cock up and down…by yourself, and away from my girlfriend." Puck's hard on quickly dissolved as Santana smacked his face lightly before grabbing her purse and standing to leave, the brunette boy left groaning and whining as he yelled after her.

"Fucking tease, no wonder you're queer."

"Honey I had you, and Quinn had you, and in the end we chose each other," Santana pointed out as she crossed her arms, "So if anybody here is queer it would be you."

"Fuck you," Puck snarled as he lifted his middle finger, Santana grinning evilly as she turned to leave.

"Noah Puckerman: Turning bitches Lebanese since 2009."

* * *

><p>"Quinn, you home?" Santana called out as she opened the door to their apartment, looking around her kitchen and living room to find it empty as she frowned, "Quinn? Quiiiinnnn?"<p>

"Bedroom," she heard an echo answer as she turned to see the door to their room jarred open, Santana feeling excitement bubble in her chest as she threw her coat and keys down before charging for their bedroom.

"Baaaabe," she sung out as she stuck her head around the door and offered Quinn a smile, the blonde busy at work on her laptop in their bed as she waved her hand behind her, "Babe, I got a little surprise for you."

"Mmhm," Quinn answered oblivious as she continued typing away, Santana pouting as she slumped.

"Well, I've been thinking about what we talked about," Santana continued on as she inched inside the room, swaying back and forth as her sultry voice cooed, "About you and I, trying something new…" Quinn snapped her head in the brunette's direction as she eyed Santana, removing her glasses and giving her girlfriend her full attention as she nodded.

"Have you? And…"

"And, well, I think I've come up with just what you need," Santana smiled as she finally reached Quinn, "What you've been wanting this whooooole time." Quinn bit her lip in anticipation as she moved her laptop and turned her body now to completely face Santana, the brunette's grin having spread across her face as she slid her hands down her abdomen.

"Now, I realize that with us things may seem…limited, impossible," Santana began as her hands moved to the edge of her slacks, "And that we can't try them because of technicalities but…" Her voice trailed off as she began to unbutton her pants and slide down the zipper, Quinn's eyes watching intently as she licked her lips.

"I think I've found a way to get around that," Santana grinned as she wiggled her hips and began sliding down her bottoms and panties, Quinn's eyes watching her hips and thighs sway in rhythm as they shook off the clothing, "Found a way to make you _feel_ how much I still care, to show you and _really_ satisfy you." The blonde's eyes were now bulging from their sockets as they took Santana in, Quinn hypnotized by the sight in front of her and instantly fantasizing about what was gonna happen to her as she whispered.

"A strap on?" she asked lowly as she scooted to the edge of the bed and gazed at the device hooked around Santana's hips and thighs, "I mean-I just-"

"It's something we've never tried you know? That something new we've been looking for and need," Santana interjected as she put her hands on her hips, "Plus I just like the idea of getting to be a dude for an hour, see what all the fucking fuss is about with these things." Quinn giggled as she stared at the strap on and then up to Santana, her girlfriend trying to read her face as she walked forward. To be honest Santana felt completely out of her element, the whole thing seeming fun until she had actually put it on. She'd never used anything like it before, or on someone else for the matter, and she'd been trying to act as if she was comfortable, having called Puck up after she'd bought it and asking for tips as to how the hell you controlled it. Sure, she'd had her fair share of dick in her lifetime but she'd never role played with one, much less fucking someone with it, and the fear of screwing the whole thing up petrified her as she tried to push her nerves aside, remembering why it was she had gotten the damn thing as she moved forward with her last resort to pleasuring Quinn.

"So what do ya say?" she asked enticingly as she reached down and began stroking the dildo, "You want my cock or what?" Quinn's eyes widened again at the sound of Santana's question as her body began to tingle, the image of Santana dominating her with their new toy causing her panties to become instantly damp.

"Uh huh," she nodded sweetly as she scooted off of the bed and down to the floor, kneeling in front of Santana and motioning for her girlfriend to come closer as she smiled. Santana continued to pump the toy dick in her hand as she stepped in front of Quinn and looked down, her girlfriend mesmerized by her actions as she watched the brunette's palm slide up and down the dildo.

"You like that?" Santana asked as she continued, "You like watching me jerk my cock?"

"Mmhm," Quinn nodded as she bit her lip, her eyes shifting up to meet Santana's as she grinned.

"Yeah, you wanna feel me? You wanna feel me inside of you?" Santana teased as she moved the dildo towards Quinn's mouth tauntingly before pulling it away quickly, the blonde's excitement diminishing as she pouted, "Well you gotta show me baby, show me how much you want it." Quinn kept her eyes locked on Santana's as her hands moved to her blouse and began unbuttoning it slowly, Santana still tugging on the dildo as she watched her girlfriend undress.

Sliding her top off and exposing her bra and abdomen Quinn let the shirt fall down her shoulders and arms to the floor before sliding her legs apart and moving her hands under her skirt, running them up her thighs slowly and tugging the strings of her panties down her hips tantalizingly as she pulled them lower. She rose up and balanced on her knees as she wiggled to get them down her thighs and under her knees, letting them rest around her ankles as she moved her hands back between her legs.

A moan escaped from her lips as Quinn began stroking herself under her skirt, one hand rubbing her now swollen clit as the other pulled down the material of her bra and began massaging her breasts. Again and again she caressed herself and squirmed against her own touch as she kneeled whimpering in front of Santana, the brunette finally unable to just watch anymore as she reached for Quinn and ran her fingers through the blonde locks.

"Good girl, now put that pretty mouth to use and show me how much you love my cock," Santana ordered as her fingers gripped the blonde hair and tugged her girlfriend forward, Quinn squealing in excitement as she moved the rest of her body to catch up.

Gripping the base with one hand Quinn wrapped her delicate fingers around the shaft of the dildo as she began pumping it back and forth slowly, her eyes watching her movements hungrily as she took in the full length of the toy. Santana groaned at the sight of Quinn and dug her fingers into the kneeling girl's scalp as she pushed the dildo further into Quinn's hand, her girlfriend looking up sweetly as she sped up her movements.

"You like that?" she asked softly as she quickened her speed, Santana licking her lips and nodding as she grinned, "You want more?"

"Uh huh," Santana nodded as she moved her hips forward and shoved the dildo closer to Quinn's mouth, "Now swallow it, swallow all of it." Quinn wet her lips as she guided the toy to her mouth and grinned, her pink, perky tongue darting from between her lips and flicking the head of the cock as she giggled.

"Just like that baby, more," Santana nodded as she used both her hands now to push Quinn's head closer, "Wrap your mouth around it, take it all in." Quinn continued to lightly flick the tip as her hand gripped it tightly, her other fingers having found their way back between her legs as they fondled her clit.

After another groan from Santana and a firm push from her hands Quinn finally gave in and let her tongue run up the full length of the dildo as her lips pressed against it, moaning into the toy and closing her eyes as she moved back down it. She repeated her action again and again as she coated each side with her saliva, making her way to the head and pressing her puckered lips against it as she sucked.

"Suck it, Quinn, come on baby," Santana almost whined as she rubbed the head if the dildo against Quinn's pout, her fingers clutching the blonde hair so tightly she was sure she'd pull it out, "Take it in like a good girl, like I know you can." Quinn happily abided as she finally parted her lips and slid them around the head of Santana's dildo swiftly, her tongue licking and flicking the tip as she hummed against it.

Santana growled as she watched Quinn begin to bob back and forth on the toy as her mouth sucked long and hard on the dildo, her green eyes closed and hands busy at work as one continued to pump away and the other fingered her pussy.

"Mmmm yeah baby, just like that," Santana encouraged as she moved her hands against the back of Quinn's head and helped push and pull her forward to the rhythm of her movements, Santana beginning to push the cock back and forth a little more aggressively each time she moved, "Keep taking it, I know you want more."

Quinn continued to suck and lick the toy as she moved her head around it, letting the tip of the dildo push against the inside of her cheeks on occasion as she grasped it with her lips. After watching the reactions of Santana at the sight of her swollen cheeks around the dildo Quinn decided to up the ante and pulled away, swallowing hard and bracing her mouth as she breathed.

"Mmm you like my mouth around your cock, don't you?" Quinn asked seductively as she yanked on the dildo hard, "Like the way I feel sucking you off?"

"Mmhm baby, I do," Santana nodded as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, "I love watching you take me in."

"Yeah, you wanna fuck my little mouth, don't you?" Quinn asked devilishly as she arched her brow, the rhetorical question making Santana drip as the blonde nodded, "Wanna watch me swallow and choke on your big, thick dick?"

"Fuck baby, _yes_," Santana hissed as she shoved the dildo towards Quinn's mouth, the blonde running the tip over and around her lips as she smiled against it.

"I want you to fuck my mouth San, fuck it until you hit the back of my throat," Quinn whispered as she licked the tip of the toy before biting it, "I wanna swallow you so deep baby, I want it now, right fucking now."

Santana didn't hesitate as she tugged on Quinn's hair and forced the dildo back inside her mouth, the blonde resuming her pace again as the brunette pushed and pulled her girlfriend's lips while thrusting into her mouth. She started out soft and slow as she felt Quinn widen her mouth to get more in, only able to wait a few more seconds before she rammed the dildo in harder and faster. Holding on to Quinn's head forcefully and rolling her hips Santana drove the strap on into Quinn's mouth faster and faster as she began to fuck the blonde's mouth, Quinn's lips now open and wide as she let the dildo continuously smack against the back of her throat.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah," Santana growled as she smashed the dildo into Quinn's mouth repeatedly, the blonde releasing a few gagging noises as she choked on the head of the toy, "Take it Quinn, take it like I know you can baby." Quinn continued to swallow Santana as her fingers continued to fuck her slit, her orgasm approaching quickly as she rode her hands.

"You gonna cum? Huh baby, you gonna cum with my big dick in your mouth?" Santana enticed as she watched Quinn's body quiver and begin to squirm, the blonde's head now bobbing erratically as Santana pummeled her mouth, "Come on Quinn, cum for me baby, cum with this huge cock down your throat."

Her choking noises had now become hushed cries and muffled screams as her frame shook in response to the climax that soon rocked her entire being, Santana shoving the dildo one last time down Quinn's throat as hard and as far as she could while the blonde orgasmed violently on the floor. Panting and whimpering Quinn gurgled against the dildo and bit down hard as she rode out the waves of her body's climax, Santana thrusting a few more times before finally pulling out from between Quinn's lips and letting her breath.

"Fuck baby, that was…" Santana trailed off as she watched Quinn catch her breath and pant, the area around her mouth gleaming as she inhaled deeply, "You ok?" Quinn could only nod as she looked up and offered Santana a one sided grin, pulling her fingers from between her thighs and motioning for her girlfriend to taste them as she smiled.

Bending down and swallowing Quinn's fingers Santana lapped up the cum that covered them furiously, moaning into Quinn's digits and licking them hungrily as she cleaned off every last drop of her juices.

"You want more?" Quinn asked as Santana leaned back up, the brunette nodding greedily as she smiled, "Fuck me with it San, fuck me with it now." Santana leaned in for a kiss as her hands fumbled with her own top and pulled it off along with her bra, Quinn doing the same to her remaining clothing until both of them were completely bare as they stumbled for their bed.

"You want me to fuck your little pussy don't you?" Santana asked as she pushed Quinn onto the bed and spread her legs apart, yanking her closer by her hips and wrapping them around her waist as she positioned the strap on between Quinn's thighs, "Want me to fill you up with my dick?"

"_Mmhm_, yes, _yes_," Quinn moaned as she nodded her head and supported herself on her elbows, "Yes Santana, _fuck_, fuck me with it _now_."

"Is it the best dick you've ever had?" Santana teased as she gripped it with her hand and slapped it against Quinn's spread pink lips, the blonde squealing in response as her body squirmed, "Am I the biggest cock you've ever had fuck you?"

"_Yes_, yes Santana, _yes_," Quinn groaned as she arched her back and tried to rub her clit against the dildo, Santana pulling it away evilly as she grinned, "Now fuck me with it baby, please, I wanna feel you inside of me."

"How badly?" Santana continued to taunt as she smacked the strap on against Quinn's clit again harder, "How badly do you want me to fuck you?"

"Badly, _so_ goddamn badly," Quinn stressed as she pouted on the bed, her clit throbbing painfully as she wiggled around, "Please Santana, _now_, I need to feel you _now_." Santana smiled at the desperation in Quinn's voice and decided to give in, rubbing the dildo up and down Quinn's soaked slit before moving it down to her opening.

She pushed the head in painfully slow as she watched Quinn's body react, the blonde's back arching once more as she lifted her hips up and shook. Her eyes had rolled back in her head and her hands had begun gripping the sheets, Quinn's nipples hardened and breasts perky as she sighed in pleasure. Santana pulled back out slowly and her movement caused Quinn to whimper and whine, her legs trying to pull the brunette back into her as she pouted.

"_More_, mooore," she breathed as she panted, "Come on baby, more."

Santana pushed the strap on back inside and let another inch enter Quinn as her hands reached down and began to massage the other girl's breasts, Quinn releasing the sheets and reaching for Santana's shoulders as she tried to pull her in.

"Come on San, _please_," she begged as she cried out, "I can't-I can't take it anymore, fuck me, _please_."

"Nuh-uh-uh, not so fast," Santana objected as she forced Quinn's hands back down on the bed and held them firmly, "You get to cum when I say you can, understood?" Quinn nodded miserably as she felt Santana pull out again and rub the dildo against her clit, the friction causing her legs to jerk as she yelped.

Again and again Santana tormented Quinn as she varied the length and rhythm of her thrusts, her sudden stops and slow, deep plunges causing the blonde to practically sob as she pleaded with Santana for more. Finally, after a few more agonizing minutes of playful torture and what looked liked frustrated tears forming in Quinn's eyes Santana finally gave in, shoving the full length of the strap on inside Quinn roughly as she began to fuck her.

"_Yes! Oh God yes! Yes!_" Quinn screamed as Santana began riding her skillfully, the brunette still having her pinned down as she rammed the dildo in and out of her faster and faster, "Right there San, _oh God, please_ don't stop! Don't…_mmmyes!_" Santana released a few moans of her own as she watched Quinn's breasts bouncing furiously each time she pounded the blonde's pussy, Quinn's shouts and cries no longer audible as she felt her second orgasm fast approaching.

"Cum Quinn, cum," Santana ordered as she used every ounce of strength she had left to slam the strap on inside of Quinn as hard and deep as the girl's body would physically allow her, "Cum all over my cock baby, come on." Quinn's breathing became erratic as did her body, hair matted with sweat and skin glistening and sticky as her legs clenched firmly around Santana's waist while her fingers dug into the tops of the brunette's knuckles.

"That's it baby, you're so fucking close, come on," Santana yelled as she rammed the strap on inside of Quinn roughly and hard, the blonde's frame jerking in reaction as she screamed out. The walls of her pussy had clenched so tightly around the dildo as it brought it in deeper, one final long plunge of the toy hitting Quinn's spot so hard it sent her body wrenching roughly into its second climax. Quinn orgasmed loudly as she shrieked Santana's name and her body convulsed and writhed under the brunette's, her limbs trembling and breathing having stopped completely for a moment as her skin flushed bright red. Her mind had gone blank and her vision distorted as her skin burned hot and body wrenched violently, Quinn blacking out completely as cum covered Santana's strap on and smeared between the blonde's thighs.

Her screaming soon stopped and became white noise as her parted mouth released no sound and only moved as she felt the last few trembles of her orgasm pass through her body and leave her breathless, her legs loosening exhaustedly from around Santana's waist as they collapsed against the edge of the bed. Her breathing finally steadied and senses came to as she was able to regain hearing again, the pants from Santana filling her ears as she felt cold sweat run down her forehead.

"Baby, _baby_," Santana panted as she rested her head on Quinn's chest, a small pain throbbing in her back and hips as she collapsed on Quinn, "You-you ok?" Quinn could only nod her response as she swallowed hard and finally opened her eyes, tiny dots of colors dancing around as she blinked.

"That was…_oh God San,_ that was-"

"Earth shattering? Mind boggling?"

"I mean I've heard people say that expression about-about, you know," Quinn sputtered as she fumbled with words, "Getting fucked into oblivion, but _oh my God_ it's a real thing." Santana laughed and smiled proudly as she looked up and nudged the blonde's chin with her nose, planting a quick kiss on her neck as she ran her fingers down the still glistening skin.

"So it worked? I mean, that was what you needed?"

"Baby, you're what I need," Quinn corrected as she pushed herself up on her elbows, "I didn't make that very clear to you, and I'm sorry, but all I need is you ok? You. And on occasion, you're big, thick cock."

"Oh yeah," Santana cooed as she nodded and pushed herself up, hovering over Quinn as she felt her body tingle once more, "Say it again."

"What? _Cock_? You want me to talk about your _huge, long dick_?"

"Mmhm," Santana groaned as she ran her tongue across Quinn's lips, the pretty girl's dirty mouth turning her on again.

"_Mmm_ I love that way you felt inside me baby, I want it again and again…" Santana cut her off as she rammed her tongue inside Quinn's mouth, her hands falling back down her girlfriend's body as they clawed at her skin.

"Mmm, baby, I have an even better idea," Santana mumbled into Quinn's mouth as she pulled away and grinned, Quinn looking up in confusion as she waited, "Let me fuck you again-"

"Do it, _now_-"

"But not here," Santana shook as she swirled her finger around Quinn's opening, sliding her hand down between Quinn's cheeks and tapping the puckered flesh of her other opening, "Here." Quinn's eyes flashed in excitement as Santana climbed off and jerked the blonde's legs, flipping her girlfriend over on her stomach and spreading her apart once more.

"You ready?" Santana asked as she rubbed the tip of the strap on between Quinn's cheeks, the other girl already squirming as she braced herself on the bed.

"Yes, _yes_," she growled as she looked back, Santana taking her word and thrusting inside Quinn as another scream pierced the air, "_Fuck yesssss!_"

From the kitchen on the table in nothing but aprons to their office bent over the desk with limbs bound together with a tie, Santana and Quinn proceeded to use their new toy at any and every moment they could, Santana having found a whole new way to satisfy Quinn the way no other woman, or man, had ever done before.

"S-San?" Quinn panted one night as Santana continued pounding her in their foggy bathroom mirror.

"Yeah baby?" the brunette replied as she gripped Quinn's ass cheeks and dug her nails in, watching the blonde's supple breasts bounce up and down as they smacked her chest.

"I-_oh God yes_-I fucking love you," she sputtered as Santana hit her spot roughly, the brunette grinning and speeding up as she yanked the blonde's head back and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I fucking love you too baby, I fucking love you too."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm gonna give ya my love, I'm gonna give ya every inch of my love, I'm gonna give you my love, wanna whole lotta love."<em>


	4. Howl

Whoa, those reviews were absolutely outstanding! Again, totally in awe of all of you reading and commenting on this, so again, thank you! The strap on fetish seemed to go over nicely, so I'll try to do something else with that kink soon! Anyhow, this idea was suggested by kid1025, so big thanks to for the brilliant idea, and as always, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"If you could only see, the beast you've made of me, I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free..."<em>

* * *

><p>"I bet nothing has changed in the slightest, I mean it, I bet you everything is still the exact same as we left it."<p>

"Yeah, well, we won't know until we go in, now will we?"

Santana groaned as Quinn intertwined her fingers into the tan ones and began dragging the body attached to them along after her own, the two of them slowly walking up the concrete stairs and reaching the door as they both sighed.

The two girls had returned to Lima, Ohio to attend the class of 2012's ten year reunion, having driven in all the way from New York to make the "special" occasion. The whole thing had been Quinn's brilliant idea to begin with after receiving the e-mail from their class president, the blonde having gotten excited over the idea of reuniting with her old cheerios and friends as she had squealed and automatically RSVP-ed them. Santana on the other hand had been less than thrilled at the idea of returning to her hometown, much less McKinley High, the brunette only agreeing to go after Quinn had promised to have the dirtiest, kinkiest sex of their lives with her.

"You ready for this?" Quinn asked excitedly as her hand gripped the door handle, Santana running her nail along her eyebrow before patting her lip gloss one last time.

"Whips and chains?"

"Ugh, Santana-"

"Whips and chains?"

"Yes! Whips and chains!" Quinn groaned loudly as she narrowed her eyes, Santana shrugging as she pointed.

"What, you said-"

"Yeah, I know what I said, and if you keep annoying me about the whips and chains I swear you won't live long enough to use them."

"Oh you know how turned on I get when you get all riled up," Santana teased as she leaned in for a kiss, Quinn grinning as she rubbed her nose against her girlfriend's.

"I know, which is why the sooner you take me in the sooner I get to use that leather cat suit I bought in secrecy and hid under the bed."

"For real?" Santana asked in shock as her eyes widened and brow rose, Quinn shrugging and playing naïve as she grinned sweetly.

"Dunno, behave yourself and we'll see." Santana tried to gather her wits as she straightened up, tightening her grip on Quinn's hand and pushing open the door as she led them in.

"After you, my darling."

"Why thank you," Quinn cooed as she smiled, squeezing her hand back and stepping inside as they entered the building.

It was as if they had reversed in time as the two girls stood there in the halls of McKinley High, looking around them in fascination as they noted their setting. The walls were still the same color, covered in flyers about the pep rallies and club meetings while the lockers shined in the light as if never having been used. Santana could still see the janitor's closet she used to make out with Quinn in down the hall on the right and she smiled at the memory as she looked over to the girl who stood beside her, the blonde seeming to have remembered the same memory as she shared her laugh.

"You were right, it's the exact same," Quinn sighed as she turned her head a little and grinned, "Like time has just stopped or something, it's-"

"Eerie? Creepy? Something you would see in a horror movie?"

"I was gonna go with fascinating, but I guess that works too," Quinn replied un-amused as she looked around, Santana snorting and browsing around herself before she stopped suddenly as her eyes noticed something.

"Maybe its not," she said quickly as she let go of Quinn's hand and walked toward the trophy cabinet, the shelves seeming to look a bit fuller as she knelt down to look.

"What is it babe, what'd you find?"

"Well I'll be damned, look at this," Santana laughed as she pointed to the back of one of the shelves, Quinn joining her and peering in as they stared at a picture frame, "The glee club finally took nationals."

"About time," Quinn mumbled as she tapped the glass and snorted, the picture of 12 smiling faces looking back as they stood proudly around their trophy.

"I wonder if he's still here," Santana thought out loud as she scanned the other frames and trophies in the cabinet, rolling her eyes at the ones engraved to Sue Sylvester as Quinn answered.

"Yeah, I think so, probably," Quinn nodded as she stood back up, "We could always go see."

"No really hun, I'm good, I was in that choir room enough as it is in high school, I don't need to relive all the 'joy' and 'glee' again," Santana joked, Quinn eyeing her sarcasm as she pulled on her hand.

"Oh come on, let's just go, for old time's sake," she begged, Santana grumbling as she tried to hold her place on the tile and weigh herself down, "Please? Oh please, for me?"

"Quinn, really? I mean you already got me to drive all the way home, to bumfuck U.S.A, come back to this hell hole, re-visit this torture chamber, and force myself to smile and pretend to care about a bunch of people I don't. Haven't I done enough for you?"

"I'll make it worth your while," Quinn sang as she slowly slipped her hands up to her chest and began undoing the thin sweater she had on one button at a time, tugging on the fabric and letting it fall off her shoulders tauntingly as she teased Santana with the porcelain flesh that had laid beneath it, "Pretty, pretty please? Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top?"

"With cherries and Santana on top?" the brunette asked greedily as she licked her lips, Quinn shrugging and twirling the slender garment teasingly as she began walking backwards to the choir room.

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows," Quinn cooed as she inched further down the hall, "But maybe if you come you'll find out."

"Fuck, fine, but you better get fucking naked and serenade me or something," Santana agreed as Quinn nodded and turned around, skipping off down the hall as she squealed for Santana to join her.

The two found the door to their old choir room and jangled it to see it was surprisingly unlocked, Quinn pushing it open and staring around the dark room as she was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia.

"This is crazy," she whispered to Santana as they scanned the classroom over, the chairs, music stands and even piano still in the same exact place they had left it, "I mean just…wow."

"This is fucking eerie," Santana objected as she looked at the chalk board to see 'Passion' written on the board, snorting to herself and guessing the class must have been preparing songs for sectionals having to deal with the emotion, "Can we go now? Haven't you seen enough?"

"Oh calm down, this is fun," Quinn smiled as she sat down at the piano, "It's just like old times only better, no Berry!"

"Amen to that," Santana muttered as she lifted her right hand in the air, crossing her arms and leaning against the large piano as Quinn hit a few keys, "Can we at least turn a few lights on? 'Cause I've seen movies about this kind of shit and guess what babe? They don't make it!"

"Would you relax, no one's gonna get us ok? This is Lima, not Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Ok, are you being racist right now? 'Cause I will get all up on yo ass here if so," Santana joked as she raised her hands in the air and bucked at Quinn, the blonde laughing as she swatted at her girlfriend and continued striking the keys.

"Stop it, you're so ridiculous," she sighed as she tapped her nails delicately, "Anyways leave the lights off, I don't want to bring any attention to the room or for anyone to see we're in here right now. I like it just being us."

"Then why didn't we stay home? God Fabray, you could've had me there!" Santana whined as she threw her hands up, Quinn glaring at the brunette as she pursed her lips.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, aight," Santana nodded, "But at least let me turn on the dimmers or something, I can barely make out your face and it kind of freaks me out to no end."

"What, afraid I'll magically shape shift into Mr. Schue?"

"I was actually picturing Coach Sylvester, but yeah, that's just as equally horrible too," Santana shrugged as she walked over to the light switch and flicked up the last one, a faint buzz coming from the lights above as the room was faintly brightened, "Now, see? Just enough light so I can watch those hands of yours go to work."

"Mmm, you like it when I hit the right key don't you?" Quinn asked teasingly as Santana finally joined her on the piano seat, the two of them playing a few random notes as the brunette nuzzled her neck.

"I love it when you hit the right key baby, especially the one between-"

"Do you realize all the stuff that happened in here?" Quinn interrupted as she began looking around, Santana bummed she had been cut off and furrowing her brow as she waited for the blonde to elaborate, "I mean all the things that we all went through? The breakups and make ups…"

"Baby daddy confessions and sexual orientation declarations," Santana finished annoyed as Quinn smacked her arm playfully, giggling a little as she sighed.

"Well, yeah, that too," she smiled, "But I mean just-all of that, all those things that practically changed our lives all happened here."

"Yeah, but then there are those things that didn't happen in here too," Santana noted, "All the times someone should have smacked Berry down, all the solos Kurt sang that only dogs could hear…"

"You're awful, Santana, just awful."

"What, you're laughing!" Santana pointed out as she tried to defend herself, Quinn trying her best to hide her smile as she shook her head and played it off, "Just saying that, of all the things that did go down, there are a few moments I wish had."

"Like what?" Quinn nudged as she leaned in closer and smiled, Santana noticing the subtle shift in her demeanor and licking her lips as she spoke.

"Well, for one thing, there were all those fantasies I had involving a number of people from glee club being made to do dirty, awful things in this choir room."

"Really now?" Quinn asked in awe as she feigned ignorance and listened intently, Santana eyeing her girlfriend and shifting her focus to the dance bar and old mirrors that rested in the corner as she pointed.

"I always imagined having Mike Chang stay after class one day to 'teach me a few dance steps,'" Santana nodded, " And then to thank him for being oh so helpful, I'd let him ravish me up over the balance beam and watch in the mirrors as he fucked me."

"Santana, that's just naughty," Quinn scowled as she shook her head and tried to pretend she disapproved, pretending the flush covering her cheeks was from shock as she felt a sensation begin throbbing between her legs, "Does it get worse?"

"Oh that's not even half of it," Santana dismissed as she pointed to the chalkboard, "Whenever Mr. Schue would write his word of the week on the board, I would always picture him and Mrs. Pillsbury acting out that adjective against the chalkboard. I mean I'm talking like chalk dust flying, yellow handprints on her little ginger ass, vest ripping kind of fucking."

"Santana, my God!" Quinn squealed as she gasped, "I mean I knew you were kinky but babe…"

"Please baby, I didn't even get to the part about fucking you on the piano," Santana smiled as she narrowed her gaze, Quinn's skin flushing a shade brighter instantly as she blushed deeply.

"Oh really? Well then, tell me, how does it go?"

As Santana prepared to fill Quinn in on her dirty teenage fantasy the noises from their giggles had already filled the hallway, the one and only Noah Puckerman having overheard them as he wandered down the hall for the bathroom. He had recognized Santana's laugh instantly and had smiled as he followed it, his heart fluttering a bit as he smiled. He had yet to see his first girlfriend the whole night and had doubted whether she had showed or not, following the sound of her laugh and hurrying down another hall before stopping. He looked at the door in front of him in confusion as he questioned where his feet had led him, slowly approaching the door as his eyes strained through the darkness of the room while trying to make out the shapes on the other side of the glass pane. He could faintly see Santana sitting at the piano and was just about to open the door to say hi when he saw a blonde figure with her, curiosity of the stranger's identity stopping him from barging in as he watched them interact and wondered who it was.

He hadn't talked to his former flame in years but had heard she had been living in New York, Puck licking his lips when he remembered she and Brittany had broken up before that had happened. His mind began to race as he thought about the two of them seeing each other again for the first time and years and hoping their reunion had sparked a hot make-up make-out session, Puck lighting up instantly as he remembered the small storage closet that was connected from the hall to the choir room and began looking around to seeing the door to it. Quickly darting down the hall he slowly opened it up and scooted inside, closing it as silently as possible and turning around to find the door that led to the choir room. Moving past boxes of sheet music and racks of chairs Puck finally saw a small sliver of light and followed it to find another glass paned window, peering through and squinting once more as he tried to listen to the voices currently speaking.

"…so it starts during glee club, you earning your first solo for sectionals but not being able to quite hit the high note in your song," Santana explained as she slid up off the bench and stood, walking around Quinn and resting her hands on the blonde's petite shoulders as she continued on, "So naturally, you ask me for help, seeing as we did win when I sang Valerie and all."

"How could I forget?" Quinn asked flatly as she leaned back to look up, Santana grinning down seductively as she moved her hands lower down the blonde's shoulders, "Tell me more."

"Well…" As Santana continued with her story Puck continued to stare, his eyes widening in shock as he finally caught a glimpse of the mystery blonde sitting beneath her: Quinn Fabray. He watched in astonishment as his other former lover, and baby mama, flirted it up with Santana, the two of them touching and caressing each other so tenderly that he was positive they were fucking.

"Anyways, we stay after that day, me in my Cheerio skirt, you in one of those innocent, sweet little polka dotted baby doll dresses that you used to love so much," Santana described as her fingers ran along the straps of Quinn's current dress, sliding them down her shoulders smoothly as her hands headed for her neck, "First I make you do a few runs, really stretch out those vocal chords…"

"And then?" Quinn cooed as Santana's fingers ran down the dip of skin between her neck and chest, tracing over her collar bone and heading lower as she sighed, "Then what?"

"And then, I sit you down at the piano, just like we are now," Santana whispered as she lowered her head and let her lips graze against Quinn's ear, her breath causing the tiny hairs on the blonde's neck to stand as Santana's fingertips began running over the peaks of her breasts, "And we play a few notes to get you started." Santana's fingers teasingly pinched Quinn's nipples through the material of her dress before quickly moving away and sliding down the blonde's arms, a small gasp escaping from Quinn's lips at the taunting move as Santana intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's.

It wasn't just Quinn who was getting slightly aroused by Santana's movements as Puck watched the two girls from his place in the storage closet, his body heated and heart pounding in his ears as the bulge that had formed in his jeans grew more and more uncomfortable. He had been praying to grilled cheesus for years for something like this to happen to him and finally, finally he was getting his wish, his hand absentmindedly sliding down towards his crotch and rubbing the expanded material of his jeans as he grunted and watched.

"Then what happens?" Quinn was asking as Puck zoned back in to the two girls, the blonde's voice cracking and nerves on edge as her body pulsed and eyes shifted to meet Santana's, "Between us? What happens next?"

"Well then, then I help you learn your song, like this," Santana murmured as she began hitting the keys with her and Quinn's fingers, her lips pressing against Quinn's goose bump covered skin as she left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her shoulders, "But then as we were playing things would begin to escalate."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Quinn enticed as she closed her eyes and held back a groan, leaning her head to the left and giving Santana full access to her body as the brunette moved her mouth lower.

"Well, I'd become hypnotized by you, by your…passion, and whatnot," Santana mumbled into Quinn's clavicle as she nipped at the skin covering the bone, Quinn's fingers squeezing Santana's as she exhaled heavily, "And you'd become irresistible to me, as if I had to have you right then, right there."

"So what-what would you do about it?" Quinn lured as she closed her eyes, her mind running rampant and imagining the various scenarios as she squeezed her thighs together tightly, "To me, what would you do to me?"

"I'd stop you in the middle of your song, and yank your body towards mine," Santana answered as her hands gripped Quinn's and she spun the blonde around on the piano stool, now facing her girlfriend and delighting in the surprise on her face as she brushed her mouth against hers, "Then I'd push you up against the piano and rip that pretty little dress off, spread you open and pin you down while I fuck you senselessly into oblivion." Quinn could only stare hungrily as she licked her lips and waited for Santana to lunge at her, bracing her body for the impact as she squirmed in place.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked her girlfriend as she began to breathe heavily, "Do it, now."

"Do what love?" Santana teased, pulling her hands away from Quinn's and running them up the blonde's forehead as they pushed away a few stray bangs, "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't toy with me Santana, you know what I want," Quinn growled out as she looked up desperately, her eyes darkened with lust and aggravation as she spoke, "Now, Santana, I want you now."

"Tell me one more time baby, in detail, just to refresh my memory," Santana chided as she bit Quinn's lower lip, her girlfriend releasing a growl as she jerked the brunette's face up so they were eye to eye.

"Fuck me, _now_," Quinn demanded lowly as she panted, Santana already biting the skin of her neck as she pushed her back against the keys.

Puck had been watching in a heightened state of lust and was almost positive he had came at the sight of Santana ravishing Quinn against the piano, the tightening in his jeans now painful as he bit back a groan. Looking around the closet and making sure he had locked the door and that no one was in sight Puck slid back into the shadows while keeping his eyes focused on the girls, grinning to himself as he slid his hand down to the swell in his pants and began undoing the zipper. His throbbing member fell out immediately as Puck moaned and grabbed the shaft, wrapping his palm around his hardened cock and jerking it quickly as he cursed in satisfaction and relief.

Sucking and tugging on Quinn's mouth Santana's tongue was busy running all over the blonde's lips that were pressed between her own, yearning and scrambling to have as much of her girlfriend as she could while she nibbled and bit at Quinn's puckered mouth. Her hands had become lost and tangled in Quinn's hair as they firmly gripped and tugged on the now knotted strands, Santana pushing Quinn's mouth into hers and devouring every inch that she came in contact with as they both clawed at the others flesh. The power of the brunette had forced Quinn on top of the piano keys as her bottom and thighs banged and clanged against the keys with every move she made, the sour notes and painful noises drowning out the grunts that were beginning to fill the storage closet.

Puck had begun wailing away on himself eagerly as he pumped his dick back in forth in his hand, trying to maintain a steady speed but growing more and more excited with every moan the girls made. He could feel his cock beginning to jerk wildly in his hands as his veins throbbed and head pulsed, trying his best not to cum yet and gripping the base firmly as he tried to slow it down by dragging his palm down his length and steadied his breathing. He knew they hadn't even begun to get to the best part yet, no fucking way, and he was waiting impatiently for the real show to begin, flicking his thumb across his tip to keep him excited but only massaging himself a bit as he watched hungrily.

While their mouths stay locked their bodies had become a different tangled mess, Quinn with her legs spread apart and wrapped around the brunette's waist as she wiggled and moved against her. Santana had pushed her own body against the blonde's while her hands frantically searched for their way onto any part of Quinn's skin, moving up the smooth flesh of her girlfriend's legs and pushing up the hem of her dress as she desperately tried to find the heat of Quinn's body. The blonde was busy keeping her own limbs preoccupied as her arms had wrapped around Santana's neck comfortably and begun pulling the other girl down into her, her hands resting at the back of the brunette's neck as her nails dug into the flesh that lay at the base of Santana's scalp.

Moving her fingers carefully Santana let her nails drag slowly up Quinn's thighs as they pushed up the bottom of her dress, finally reaching the string of her panties that was resting low on her hips as both girls grinned devilishly.

"Baby, you know how I feel about these things," Santana whispered as she forced her fingers over the thin string of material and began jerking it down, her movements against Quinn causing the keys to erupt with music as she yanked the wet panties down the blonde's thighs, "I hate it when you put these on."

"But I love it when you take them off," Quinn replied sweetly as she batted her eyes, Santana letting the soaked garment rest around Quinn's knees as her hands resumed their place.

The sight of Quinn being fondled by Santana with her panties still stuck around her knees was more than Puck could bear as he dick pulsed painfully, his hand instantly yanking and tugging on the swollen member with a few rough jerks as he orgasmed as silently as he could in his palm. Cum trickled down the tip and through his fingers as he tried to catch his breath and licked his dry lips, leaning against the wall and swallowing hard as he blinked through the spots.

Moving over the tops of her legs and towards the inside if her hips Santana's fingers caressed and massage the soft skin between Quinn's thighs, a small gasp echoing out as Quinn felt Santana reach what she could no longer hide. Quinn felt her cheeks grow almost as warm as the puddle between her legs as Santana met her gaze with a smirk, the brunette teasingly running one finger up her soaked slit as Quinn leaned her head back to moan.

The sounds of Quinn's moaning had brought Puck back to reality as he looked up to see the blonde writhing around on the piano, the movement of her legs and ass against the keys causing an awful sound to erupt from the instrument as she squealed on top of it. Her tits were bouncing as they strained against her dress and Puck could almost see between her legs as Santana continued to pry them apart, Puck feeling an all too familiar aching between his legs as he looked down to see his dick ready once more. Deciding to pace himself for the ultimate release Puck merely stroked his cock lightly as he tapped his tip, watching Santana continuing to finger Quinn and panting in silence.

Again and again the pressure of Santana's fingertips sent bolts of pleasure up Quinn's lower body as the brunette rubbed and caressed the blonde's slit, Santana's finger now coated with her girlfriend's eagerness as Quinn tried to move in rhythm with Santana's motion. Her breathing was all over the place and her mouth was releasing whimpers of anticipation as Quinn tried and failed to silence herself, clenching the material of her dress that was gathered around her waist and begging for Santana to finally touch her as she whimpered.

"San-Santana please," she croaked between short breaths as the brunette's nails darted between her lips then back out, "Please, _please_, I want you to-I-I want you…_mmm_ San…"

"How bad baby, how badly do you want me?"

"So badly, I want you _so_ fucking much," Quinn pleaded as she wiggled in her spot, a few light notes filling the air with her hungry cries as she whimpered, "Please San, more."

"How long have you wanted this, Quinn? How long have you been fantasizing about this?" Santana taunted as she let one finger push deeply between Quinn's lips before pulling out evilly, "I bet you've wanted me to fuck you like this since sophomore year, haven't you baby? Just been dreaming about this day."

"Santan-_oh God_ San, yes," Quinn begged as she moved her hips forward, Santana moving her finger back up and then down as she repeated the movement, "Yes, yes, _oouh yes_."

Again and again Santana rubbed Quinn's slit up and down, quickening the pace and the pressure as she dug her finger a little farther and farther into the lips of the blonde.

"_Mmm_ yes, _yesss_," Quinn hissed as she arched her back, her eyes closed and elbows resting on top of the piano lid as she used her strength to roll her hips into Santana's finger, "_Jesus Christ_, yes." Santana smiled at the reaction as she let her fingertip delve deeper into Quinn, the sound of the girl's juices mixing with her touch causing them both to moan. Quinn had started to buck her hips in rhythm of Santana's movements, the brunette no longer able to take it and using both fingers to spread open Quinn's gleaming lips as her fingers found and began to flick her clit. Throbbing and tender, Santana slid her fingers around the bundle of nerves and lightly pinched the raw bud of tension before moving her thumb to tap it, stroking it soft and sweet as she heard Quinn response.

If Quinn hadn't lost her mind before it was more than gone now as she saw nothing but white light, a shout erupting from her lips as her body wrenched in the air. She was moaning and moving her body as she tried to rub her clit against Santana fingers for more, throaty whines and whimpers echoing loudly as she shook her hips.

Puck's resistance had once more been weakened by the sight of little Quinn Fabray bucking against Santana's fingers, the howls and jolting of her body as it thrashed around causing his own movements to speed up. He was cursing and grumbling as he tightened his fingers around his cock, trying like hell to last longer but becoming overwhelmed by the sight of Santana biting Quinn's neck.

After a few more moments of toying with Quinn's clit Santana was ready for more, keeping her fingers moving but pulling away as she rested her forehead against Quinn's.

"Mmm, you ready for more babe?" Santana asked as she managed to free her mouth from Quinn's, the blonde only able to nod as she kept her body's pace steady.

"More, _mmmore_," Quinn whined as her breath caught in her throat, Santana returning back to her mouth as her fingers moved. Keeping her thumb on Quinn's clit Santana moved her two fingers down toward the opening of Quinn, the spot slick and ready for Santana as the brunette rubbed her finger around the area. She waited another moment and deepened her kiss with Quinn before gently pushing her first finger inside, Santana teasingly plunging her finger inside of Quinn agonizingly slow as the feel of the girl's tight, warm walls around her finger turned her on immediately. When she had received the appropriate shriek from Quinn and had gone in up to the middle of her finger she tenderly removed it from inside the blonde and then repeated the process, moving her finger in and out over and over as Quinn's body jerked to the sensation.

"Yes, yes!" Quinn was crying out as she tried to bounce on Santana's fingers, the banging of the keys and music almost loud enough to cover her shouting as she moved herself up and down on the brunette's hand, "More, Santana more, _now_! Oh _God_, just fuck me, now!"

The abrupt commanding of Quinn to Santana for her orgasm had now caused Puck to reach the brink of his own again, his hand driving away on his dick as he thrusted into his hand repeatedly. The sight of Quinn riding Santana's hand and the glower of her hungry eyes had made his knees weak as he balanced himself against a storage rack, trying his best to wait it out but growing weaker by the moment.

Santana could tell Quinn was only a few more thrusts away from reaching her orgasm and she wasn't nearly ready to let her cum just yet, slowing down her finger and letting it swirl around Quinn's wet walls as she toyed with her cunt.

"Wait, Quinn wait," Santana whispered as she pushed the other girl back, the absence of the warm body on hers causing Quinn's skin to blister, "Wait."

"Santana, baby come on, don't fucking tease me," Quinn growled as she narrowed her eyes, the brunette smiling mischievously as twirled her finger around inside of Quinn, "You were the one who wanted this, now come on! Baby please, you're toying with me!"

"I wouldn't dare baby, never," Santana taunted as she removed her finger from inside Quinn and slid it in her mouth, sucking the juices from it hungrily and moaning as she licked it up and down, "But I haven't even gotten two fingers inside of you yet. Besides, I have an even better idea."

"Better?"

"_Better_."

"Fine." Santana nodded as she placed her hands on either side of Quinn, jerking the blonde upwards and pushing her body on top of the piano as Quinn's feet rested on the keys where her bottom had once been.

"Better, isn't it?" Santana asked as she crawled on top of the piano bench and kneeled on it, her body facing Quinn's and mouth perfectly positioned between the blonde's legs as she stared eagerly at her wet slit.

"Mmm, much better," Quinn nodded furiously, Santana going back in for more but caught off guard by Quinn who was holding out her foot and stopping the other girl, "Nuh uh, not so fast."

"Baby, what?" Santana asked frustrated as she threw her hands up like a child, "God, what, are you trying to get me back for teasing you or something?" Quinn didn't answer as she smiled and shifted around on the piano, Santana's demeanor quickly changing when she saw Quinn's hands heading for the hem of her dress.

Gaping in awe and fascination Santana watched as the blonde pulled her panties down and off and dress up and over as she removed all clothing from her body, her breasts bouncing from underneath the material as they were finally released from the thin fabric. Covered in chills and waiting erectly to be touched Santana savored them before tearing her eyes painfully away from the supple mounds to see Quinn nod as she bit her lip, laying her bare body down flat on top of the piano and waiting to be ravished as Santana climbed on top of her.

Puck had once more lost control of his rhythm and was now furiously pounding his dick as he gripped onto the rack of a nearby shelf, the sight of Quinn's tits smacking back and forth as Santana pummeled her pussy one that had conquered his stability. He could feel his cock surging in his hands and tried his best to control his climax, sweat collecting in his brow and the back of his neck as he fought of his urge to cum.

"Come on Puckerman, fucking come on," he was encouraging as he watched Santana join Quinn on the piano, knowing his patience would pay off as he pumped himself.

Santana hovered over Quinn and sank down to rest on top of the blonde as she place her mouth on the other girls, moving her mouth to her neck and chest as she headed for her breasts. An airy gasp echoed from between Quinn's lips as she felt Santana's mouth find the valley between her breasts, the tender and untouched flesh now turning a light shade of red as it came to be covered in kisses from the brunette. Running her tongue up and down the skin Santana let her hands move to the tops of Quinn's breasts, her palms finding the supple peaks and rubbing the hardened nipples as she bit back a growl.

Cupping them both Santana let her thumb and forefinger begin massaging Quinn's breasts, the fragile skin molding and moving slowly in circles between her fingers as she stroked the soft mounds. Her nipples were firm and pink as they reacted to the movements of Santana's fingers, the brunette leaning down and blowing a cool stream of air onto each as they became rigid and firm. Letting her lips part only a tad Santana lowered her mouth and let it hover above Quinn's now hardened buds, the hot breath that she panted shocking Quinn's body temperature and making her sigh sharply as she jerked her chest upward towards Santana's mouth. The brunette continued alternating the temperature of her breaths as she teased and toyed with Quinn's nipples, finally putting the blonde out of her misery after another few minutes of cooing in frustration as she let her mouth consume the breast.

Sucking and pulling Santana let her mouth knead and squeeze the skin of Quinn's breast, her tongue roaming the pert nipples that teased the roof of her mouth and letting her tongue flick and tap the sensitive nerves. Quinn's body had now become stiff yet lively as she pushed her torso up towards Santana, the weight of her body resting once more on her elbows as she forced her chest into Santana's mouth. Her airy pants had now become huffs of breaths as her heartbeat and breathing began to increase, the sounds of her pale skin sliding and smacking against the wood of the piano causing Santana's own body to tremble.

As her mouth toyed with Quinn's chest Santana's hand resumed their spot between her legs, her fingers finding their way back inside the tight flesh of her slit and plunging deep inside it once more as she wriggled around for her sweet spot again. Driving her fingers in and out Santana continued to fuck Quinn as she moaned into her skin, no longer satisfied with the blonde's breasts and wanting more as she moved her mouth south.

Puck was now bucking wildly into his hand as he tried his best to last longer, sweat now running down his neck as he growled and groaned. He could already feel moisture oozing onto his fingers and he was determine to wait until Quinn climaxed, his hand hurting and dick feeling raw as he jerked it violently.

The minute Santana's tongue flicked Quinn's clit everything around the blonde disappeared in a flash, a volt of electricity running through her entire body as she shot up. Grabbing Santana's hair and twisting her fingers in the dark locks Quinn shoved her girlfriend down forcefully between her thighs as she continued to buck against her mouth, Santana still moving her fingers in and out of Quinn's pussy as she licked and sucked on her clit.

_"Oh God yes, yes, mmh Santana, yes!"_ she was hollering as she rocked her hips back and forth, Santana now entering another finger into Quinn as she bit down on her clit, _"Oouh yes, yes! Santana yes!"_ Faster and faster Santana quickened the speed of her tongue and pressure of her fingers as she kept them both busy on Quinn, the walls of the blonde's pussy clasping around the brunette's fingers tightly as her clit swelled.

_"Fuck yes, yes! Don't stop, please…Jesus Santana, right there, uhoh yes, yes!"_ Quinn's body was starting to jolt and her hips were bucking and rolling wildly as she humped and grinded her pelvis into Santana's hand and mouth hard, the feel of every bite, rub, flick and thrust sending her over the edge of her climax wildly as she orgasmed violently.

A loud scream pierced through the darkness of the night as the creaking of the piano came to a sudden halt, the eruption of ecstasy that had ripped through Quinn's body causing everything to stop as she rode out the intense waves of her orgasm. She thrusted her hips a few more times on Santana's fingers before she collapsed back onto the sweat covered piano, her body reeling and heart beat scattered as she tried to recover.

The minute Santana had ran her tongue along Quinn's cunt Puck knew he was done for, the sight of the two girls fucking more than he could take as he squeezed his cock hard and yanked it roughly as he instantly orgasmed. Draining his dick in his hand once more Puck came hard into his fingers as he closed his eyes and moaned both girls names, hip hips convulsing and causing him to wiggle around as he finished climaxing to the sight.

No one, those visible or hidden, spoke for awhile as they all reeled from their previous events, Quinn trying to regain consciousness and Santana lapping up her cum greedily as Puck tried his best to clean himself off. They were exhausted and weakened, tired and happy, Santana cuddling on Quinn's chest while Puck collapsed against an old box to catch his breath.

"I-I told you, I told you," Quinn finally panted as she opened her eyes, Santana looking up from her place on the blonde's stomach and furrowing her brow as she listened, "That I would make it worth your while."

"Mhmm, you certainly did," Santana nodded as she leaned over and kissed Quinn's belly button, crawling up and resting her chin on Quinn's chest as she sighed, "But uh, I'm pretty sure I made it worthwhile for you babe. Don't get me wrong, that was…indescribable, but I got you off baby."

"You're telling me you didn't get off?" Quinn asked in disbelief, Santana shaking her head as she explained.

"I mean, I did, but I think we both know you could make me cum harder. You do owe me anyways…"

"Yeah, but I mean I still want to see all our friends San, I mean we've been here half an hour and have yet to make it to the gym."

"Its not my fault you're a slut for singers," Santana teased as she licked Quinn's lips, turning around and hopping off the piano as she began looking for her heels and running her hands through her messy hair.

"Tell you what," Quinn finally spoke up as an idea struck her, motioning for Santana to hand her her dress as she slid her sticky body off the piano, "If you take me out there, mingle a little, and pretend like you love being here, I promise I will make it up to you."

"You said that earlier," Santana sang as she crossed her arms, "And you're the one who got fucked, which means I gave you what you wanted twice in one night so…"

"Santana, if you do this for me I swear I won't get sidetracked, and I'll make you cum harder than ever. Ever."

"I just-I don't know how you can top choir room sex, I'm sorry," Santana sighed, trying to walk away but getting pulled back by Quinn.

"Well, I don't know about you but, I think we've been really, _really_ bad," Quinn played along as she flashed her puppy eyes, "I think we're in need of punishment, bad, bad punishment." Santana rose her brows as she tried to read Quinn's face, her girlfriend slinking away as she winked.

"Don't fucking tease me Fabray! You serious? Figgins office? For real?"

"Only if you're brave enough," Quinn cooed as she twirled around, motioning for Santana to join her as she skipped, "But you have to do what I say…"

"I fucking…God I can't believe you…I've done nothing but…fuck it, deal!" Santana screamed as she ran after, the two of them hurrying to the gym as they giggled.

Out of the storage office came slinking Puck finally, having waited for the two girls to leave so he could finally open the door and get a fresh breath of air as he reeled from what had just happened.

Maybe he had dreamed the whole thing, maybe some sort of sick joke his mind had played on him he tried to reason as he shook his head, the ache in his hand though contradicting all theories as he ran his fingers across his brow. He was still trying to rationalize the whole thing when a flash of white caught his eye from under the piano, Puck stopping and heading to it as he leaned over to retrieve it.

The feel of the damp, soft cotton warmed his fingers instantly as Puck stood back up to see Quinn panties were laced between his fingers, stretching his hand and grinning widely as he realized it had all been true. Shoving them deep down in his pocket Puck began to whistle as he exited the choir room, the memory he had made in that one night overpowering any he ever had as he left smiling.

* * *

><p><em>"My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in, you are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl."<em>


	5. Addicted

_Hey there! I know, it's been forever and a day since I updated, but this chapter is my peace offering. It's a mashup of requests from Tuesday and an anonymous reviewer who wanted some sneaky fingering and the two of them getting frisky right under Quinn's parents noses, so I combined them and here we have it! Hopefully this is what you guys wanted, but if not let me know and I will do another chapter to satisfy your Quinntana needs. So please, ladies and gentlemen, read, review, and as always, enjoy!_

_As for the next update you can expect a foursome with Quinntana featuring Puck and Sam. The next prompt after that will be lovely Leah's idea for some classic Teacher/Student smutty Quinntana goodness. If there's anything else you wanna see after this let me know! _

* * *

><p><em>...it's like I can't breathe, without you inside of me, and I know I let you have all the power, and I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time...<em>

* * *

><p>"Come on girls! Get up and get ready! Train's leaving soon!"<p>

"Ok dad! Just a second! We're-Santana stop!" Quinn hissed softly as she turned to face the tan body that was clawing and nibbling at her own. "This is not the time!"

"Just a few more minutes babe, come on," Santana moaned into Quinn's skin as her hands continued massaging the blonde's breasts through her top. "They're too busy stuffing their underwear in their shoes to even think about coming up here."

"Santana, no!"

"Quinn-"

"San!"

"Alright girls, but we need to pull out before dark," Quinn's dad continued to announce as he called up the stairs again. "If you're not ready when we are then we're leaving without you!"

"Ok! That's-Santana, stop it!" Quinn fought back as she pushed her hands against the brunette's shoulders and tried to roll her off, Santana stronger than her and pinning Quinn down as her mouth found its way back to the crook of the blonde's neck. "It's already been a few more minutes, now we really have to get going!"

"Oh relax, would ya?" Santana murmured into the porcelain skin as she drug her tongue along Quinn's shoulder, biting down softly on the sensitive skin there and grinning as Quinn flinched. "You know that when I get you riled up just right it doesn't take long to make you cu-"

"Santana, no! Now come on!" Quinn sputtered as she finally managed to push the brunette off of her while trying to adjust her dress, Santana groaning as she collapsed onto the pillow while Quinn turned to check the clock. "My parents are gonna come up to make sure we're packed, and I'd rather them not walk in and find out first hand that you don't wear underwear. Ever."

"But just imagine if they knew the reason why," Santana whispered lowly as she ran her tongue along her lips and grinned devilishly, Quinn narrowing her eyes and fighting off a blush as she stood.

"Stop that San, stop it," Quinn ordered firmly. "Now would you please get up and get your stuff packed, I have to shower and wash the rest of you off of me before I can even go near my family."

"Ouch baby, that hurts," Santana whined as she placed her hand on her chest and pretended to be wounded, Quinn rolling her eyes and walking into her bathroom as she closed the door.

"Pack, San, now!"

"Quinn, ugh," Santana groaned as she slid off the blonde's bed and stomped towards the bathroom, pushing open the door to find Quinn had just pulled off her bra and was left in only her panties. "_Mmhm_, just how I like you."

"San!" Quinn squirmed as she covered her breasts in her hands and turned away, Santana frowning as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, right, like I haven't seen those before," the brunette dismissed as she began pulling off her own tank top, Quinn watching in confusion as she scowled. "I've done things with those tits you're parents haven't even heard of.

"Santana-wait, what are you doing?" Quinn asked as her thoughts became scattered, watching in alarm as Santana slid her shorts down her legs.

"What's it look like Barbie, I'm getting in," Santana snorted, Quinn trying to avert her eyes but getting caught by Santana as she turned red. "You're not the only one who reeks of gay."

"Santana I told you, we don't have time for that."

"I know, I know, I heard you," Santana groaned as she rolled her eyes, pulling back the curtain and sticking her hand under the water as she tested it out. "But unless you let me shower with you and get back to packing we're gonna be even later, 'cause you know how much I like my showers babe. Especially when you've gotten me all hot and bothered and then left me hanging? God I could be in there for days rubbing one out." Quinn wanted to scream at Santana for being so goddamn aggravating but she fought back her urge to yell at the other girl as she gave in and yanked down her remaining bottoms, pushing past Santana and jerking open the curtain as she stepped in the shower.

"Well? What're you waiting for?" Quinn asked. "Hurry up and get in."

"Right behind you," Santana smiled slyly, stepping in and pulling the curtain closed as she pressed her body against Quinn's wet skin.

"But remember, no funny business."

"Whatever you say Fabray, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Come on! Hurry up!" Quinn growled as she yanked Santana and her luggage along behind her, rushing down the steps and across her yard as fast as she could while the brunette followed behind.<p>

"I'm trying, would you slow down!" Santana griped as she struggled to run and get her flat on at the same time, her bag flopping against her side as she ran awkwardly. "I'm still trying to get dressed!"

"Well if _someone_ didn't spend so much time messing around…"

"Well if _someone_ didn't spend so much time fucking my fingers…"

"Santana!" Quinn snapped as she turned around sharply, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily as she shook her head. "You can't say stuff like that with my family around, you understand? God I can't believe you sometimes, I mean _Jesus Christ_-"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Santana interrupted as she pointed towards the angel statue in the front yard. "Girl Jesus is lookin' atchoo."

"Would you just please, please behave?" Quinn pleaded as she sighed. "You know my parents San, and you know how weird they are about even the little things, much less this!"

"I know Q, I get it." Santana nodded. "I was just joking."

"I know you were, but please, _please_ behave," Quinn pleaded desperately. "We're spending the entire weekend with my family and the last thing I need is to be trapped in a cabin on top of a freakin' mountain with them yelling at me for doing…whatever it is we're doing."

"What! You mean you're parents don't know you eat pussy?" Santana exclaimed, Quinn revving back and smacking the other girl's shoulder hard as she scolded her.

"Santana! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist," the brunette grumbled, grinning a little and snorting as Quinn huffed.

"I'm serious Santana, that's exactly the kid of stuff that I'm talking about!" Quinn whined. "You cannot, _canno_t say things like that! You're not getting it-"

"I do, ok? I do," Santana nodded. "And for the rest of the trip I'll be on my best behavior alright? Scouts honor."

"Don't mock me San, I'm being for real."

"And so am I," Santana groaned, watching Quinn's parents loading their mini van out of the corner of her eye and cursing them for making their daughter so fucking uptight. Well, she wasn't always uptight, but still. "Honest, I won't say anything to disrespect you or your 'rents."

"Really? Cause I'm not sure you know what all that entails San," Quinn pointed out as she crossed her arms. "I mean you can't curse or yell or-"

"I won't even utter a darn or a dang," Santana nodded weakly.

"Or say anything, anything in even a slightly suggestive way."

"Won't even mention the fact that you like to bite or that I know how you feel when you cum."

"Santana!"

"I got it!"

"I can't-I just said-"

"Getting it all out of my system princess, I swear," Santana laughed, holding her hands up and surrendering as she tried to calm Quinn. "I promise, promise, pinky promise to behave."

"Promise, promise? Pinky promise?"

"Swear," Santana answered. "But remember, you have to hold up your end of the bargain too."

"I will, ok?" Quinn nodded as Santana watched her eyes flicker mischievously. "But not unless you've been good." Santana nodded as Quinn sighed in relief and turned to walk towards her parents, handing her dad her and Santana's bags as they opened the van's door.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Quinn's dad asked obnoxiously happy as his grin stretched painfully across his chubby face, Santana forcing on a smile and nodding as she kept her mouth shut. "Climb on in then and get settled. We've got a ways to go until we're there."

"Ugh, crap, Evelyn and her friend got the middle row seats," Quinn groaned as she pointed to her sister and the other girl beside her, the two of them chatting away happily as they got settled in. "Looks like we're stuck all the way in the back."

"Good, need all the distance I can get from your mom," Santana muttered lowly, Quinn eyeing her in annoyance as she elbowed her. "What? I'm sorry, you know how I feel about your mom."

"Just-just get in and sit down," Quinn ordered, Santana nodding obediently as the two girls climbed in and crawled into the back row of seats.

"Alright, who's ready to have fun!" Quinn's dad asked enthusiastically, Santana watching as Quinn's mom clapped happily and forced herself to fight back her urge to groan. _'Only ten more hours until we're alone, only ten more hours to go,'_ she kept repeating in her mind, remembering all the sick shit Quinn had promised to let her do when they got to the cabin as she relaxed.

This was the price she'd been obligated to pay in order to spend her winter break with Quinn, the only way the two would be able to spend any time together being if Santana tagged along on the Fabray's family vacation. Quinn had promised to make it worthwhile but Santana had been detesting her end of the deal all day, only able to convince herself she'd get through the week long trip by picturing all the twisted things she would do to Quinn while the Fabray's slept peacefully in the room next to theirs.

"And now, for a little road music," Mr. Fabray beamed as he turned on the car and messed with the CD player, the sounds of a choir filling the car as it began to move.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me," Santana growled as she turned to Quinn, the blonde's eyes bulging as she clenched her jaw.

"San…"

"I'm sorry, I just-Jesus Christ," she groaned painfully as she looked out her window, leaning against the glass and closing her eyes as she blew through her lips.

_"Only ten more hours until we're alone, only ten more hours to go…_"

* * *

><p><em>"The grace of God compels you to come forward, to sacrifice yourself to him, to his cause, and to his undying love…"<em>

Santana opened her eyes and groaned internally as she tapped her forehead against the glass of her window, watching miserably as the headlights of cars flew past outside and wishing that the car would careen and crash into one of them. It had barely been two hours since they'd left the Fabray house and already Santana had had her fill of their definition of fun, having already burned his way through three discs of recorded sermons and choir songs while he sang along.

"How we doing back there?" he shouted as he glanced up in the rearview mirror, sticking his thumb up and wiggling it around as he nodded. "We alright?"

"Shh dad, keep it down," Quinn nodded as she pointed towards the seats in front of them, her sister and her friend already having fallen asleep as they lay on top of one another. "Ev and Joan are asleep."

"Or dead," Santana muttered as she turned her head slowly to look at Quinn, the blonde meeting her with a less than thrilled expression as she shook her head. "What? I'm literally seconds away from strangling myself with this seat belt. Christ has compelled me, Quinn."

"Alright, just checking," Quinn's dad smiled as he looked back down and continued to drive, turning up the volume of the latest sermon he was playing and causing Santana to curse to herself as she unbuckled her seat.

"What're you doing?" Quinn asked lowly as she watched the brunette stretch and yawn, knowing good and well there was nothing innocent about the way Santana extended and twirled her arms. "Buckle back up, come on."

"Oh would you relax, I'm just stretching my legs ok?" Santana defended as she turned her body towards Quinn's before laying her legs on top of the blonde. "If I don't move around I'll get stiff and cranky. Which apparently isn't anything new for your family so I'd fit right the fuck in."

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny," Quinn grumbled as she rolled her eyes, looking back out her window and resting her chin in her palm as she tried to ignore the tan legs resting in her lap. "And stop cursing" The two of them continued to ride in silence as they tuned in and out to the preacher blaring the word of God over the speakers, Santana tuning in at the sound of 'sin' and smirking as she listened.

_"The lust of the flesh is one we cannot ignore, but it is however one we must prevail…"_

"Speaking of lust of the flesh," Santana whispered as she cocked her brow, her eyes looking over to Quinn and eyeing her up and down, "You look like sin on legs right now. Could you have picked a shorter dress Q?" She smiled to herself as she watched the blonde's eyes bug out again, Quinn's skin turning pink and head shaking furiously as she bit her tongue.

"No," Quinn mouthed as her nostrils flared. "No, no, stop."

"What? Come on, I'm not even doing anything," Santana mumbled lowly as she shrugged and grinned. "Just making a simple observation, complimenting you actually. You're welcome."

"You promised to behave, this is not behaving!" Quinn gritted out lowly as she looked to the front of the van, her dad the only person still awake as he nodded along to the sermon. "You swore!"

"Yeah, to not _say_ anything naughty," Santana clarified as she bit her lip. "But I didn't promise not to _do_ anything naughty." Quinn's eyes widened as she stared into Santana, not believing that the brunette was torturing her and growing frustrated as she whimpered.

"Santana!" Quinn gritted out between her clenched jaw, her eyes trying to look away and play the situation off as she tried to ignore her friend.

"What, just saying that technically…"

"Santana, you promised!"

"Oh would you relax, everyone's asleep," Santana pointed out as she looked towards the front, Quinn's dad now humming along as he bobbed his head. "Besides there's an entire bench of seats and people between us and your parents, I mean I could have an earth shattering orgasm right now and they'd never know."

"Santana!" Quinn growled as she grabbed Santana's knee and dug her nails into the skin there, the action causing the brunette to jump a little as she grinned.

"God I love it when you get rough with me," Santana murmured under her breath as she placed her own hand over Quinn's and squeezed, the blonde jerking her fingers away and scowling as her cheeks turned red. "I guess I could let you be the one to have the orgasm though, if you insist."

"Stop it, stop, for the love of God please-"

"Baby God doesn't have anything to do with this anymore," Santana chided as she slid her hand towards Quinn's thigh and ran her knuckle over the hem of her dress, Quinn squirming in her seat now as her mouth gaped open. "This is all you and me."

"Santana you have got to stop, now," Quinn stressed as she tried to subtly move Santana's hands away from her, looking around in fear and thanking the Heaven's above for their spot in the dark backseat. "Please, you can't do this to me, you can't act like this, not here, not now."

"Quinn not a single person is even paying attention to us," Santana informed Quinn as she looked around. "You're mom's passed out in the front and your sister is slumped over on whatsherface. And you're dad, well, he's having a heart to heart with Jesus right now."

"It doesn't matter," Quinn growled, her nostrils flaring as she shifted her eyes towards Santana and raised her brows. "It's the epitome of inappropriate and you promised me."

"Again, you told me not to say anything dirty, but you never said I couldn't be dirty," Santana whispered as she let her eyes travel up and down Quinn's frame, the blonde's stomach churning as she thought about all the things Santana was capable of despite the small setting.

"Santana, please," Quinn practically begged as she watched the tan fingers slide back towards her thigh and begin edging their way under the bottom of her dress, goose bumps forming along the skin that lay there as Santana licked her lips. "Please, please don't do this to me, please."

"Do what? Make you feel amazing?" Santana asked softly as she leaned her head closer to Quinn's and let it lean against the headrest, her hands still pushing up the thin material of the other girl's dress as they wandered over the exposed leg. "I mean you're family's always bragging about their love of God, right? Well baby I'm about to bring you right to him." Her nails began to trace patterns against the soft skin as she let her hand slide to the inside of Quinn's thigh, the small squeak Quinn released causing Santana to bite back a moan.

"You know I can't lie, sometimes I've wished you were Catholic," Santana sighed as she eyed Quinn, the blonde's brow knitting together in confusion as she looked over. "'Cause then I'd get to fuck you in a confessional as you repent all your dirty, awful sins." Quinn's body began to quiver as she tried and failed to block out the image Santana was describing, now picturing the brunette's face moving down between her legs and remembering how her hot mouth felt against her slit.

"From what I know they're pretty dark, right? So they conceal your identity and all…they'd have no earthly idea what you'd be hiding under your skirt," Santana went on explaining as her hand rose higher and higher until it finally made contact with Quinn's panties, Santana smiling ear to ear as she ran her fingertips along the thin material and felt how damp they already were.

"San…please," Quinn breathed heavily as her plea cracked, trying to force her legs to close and eyes to stay open as she whimpered. "Please."

"You'd be sitting there, all innocent and sweet, soft little hands clasped together and head bowed as you ask God to forgive you for being such a filthy little girl," Santana teased as she pressed her fingers against Quinn's panties and began massaging the area, moving her fingers in a slow, agonizingly taunting circle as Quinn squirmed. "While the whole time you're fucking my mouth and cumming on my face. I mean God can you just imagine?" Quinn forced herself to turn her head away and bite down on her knuckle as she pretended to look out the window at the view, cursing her body for going against her as it shook beneath Santana's touch.

"San…" Quinn whimpered into her skin as she tried to threaten the girl next to her, failing miserably and only able to release a soft pant as the tan fingers between her legs sped up their movement. "_Please_."

"I mean I'm fine with you being Christian too, don't get me wrong I adore you regardless," Santana reassured Quinn as she smiled and decided to up her game, pushing the tips of her fingers against the soaked undergarments into Quinn's clit and teasingly flicking the bundle of nerves as she watched the blonde shoot forward in her seat. "I just have to get much more creative with where I'd fuck you is all." Santana continued teasingly stroking Quinn through her panties as the movements made the other girl jerk around, having to grip the arm rest with one hand as her other dug into Santana's knee once more.

"Santana, God Santana," Quinn breathed as she tried and failed to keep her hips from bucking against the fingers between her legs, wanting the other girl to stop but now needing her to finish.

"I mean I guess there's always the pews y'know, but that alone seems a little simple," Santana began thinking out loud, moving her fingers to the edge of Quinn's panties and lightly toying with them as she edged underneath. "Only way that'd be really interesting is if I ate you out in front of the congregation. Can I get a hallelujah?" Santana laughed at her own joke but Quinn was far from being amused as she growled through pursed lips, the brunette finally having reached underneath the soaked cotton and in the midst of pulling them down as the rush of cool air against her warm slit sent a jolt of electricity through her body.

"Oh no, Quinn no do you know what would be so fucking hot?" Santana asked enthusiastically as her eyes widened, her own excitement causing her to squeeze Quinn's thigh and dig her nails into the soft skin as the blonde gasped. "The balcony. Me, fucking you, over the balcony." Quinn swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and was trying her best not to writher in her seat, wishing Santana would shut the hell up about all the ways she wanted to fuck her and get back to doing so.

"We'd sneak away from your parents, tell them we wanted to sit up in the balcony like the older girls do. Of course they'd think we were just up to innocent fun but they'd have no fucking idea what I'd do to you once I got you up there." Quinn shifted her eyes over to Santana as she tried to steady her breathing, her legs fidgeting around as they waited spread apart and body pulsing as it yearned for the feel of Santana again. Santana got off alone on watching the small girl ache and beg but for the situation they were in Quinn had had enough, needing the brunette to cut the shit already and get on with having her way with Quinn's body.

"I could bend you over the railing as I spread your legs apart, pull down those panties you insist on wearing and leave 'em round your knees so I can get to all of you." Quinn clenched her jaw as her nails dug even harder into Santana's knee, positive she was now clawing at the bone of the brunette's leg as she wiggled around in her wet seat. "Then I'd smack that little ass of yours until it's pink and swollen. I know how much you love finding me on you the next day so I'd leave a nice mark just for you." As she continued detailing the steamy escapade her fingers had resumed toying with Quinn and were now pushing apart the blonde's pink folds, finding their way to Quinn's now throbbing clit and pinching it firmly as she smiled.

The motion sent Quinn up in her seat as her head fell back and her eyes rolled into her skull, the surge of pleasure ripping through her body as her legs and core quivered. She knew they were losing subtly and that even in the darkness of the vehicle they were becoming too noticeable, every caress Santana made against her clit making her care less and less as she moved her body against the hand between her legs.

"Mmm I'd run my tongue up your slit, taste how wet you already were and watch as it drips down your leg," Santana described as she continued making firm strokes against Quinn's clit, the movements causing Quinn's body to move along with the motion. "I'd tease you though, make you squirm and beg. I know how much you love when I do that even though you hate to admit it, so I'd smack your clit harder and harder until your practically sobbing for me to fuck you." Quinn was doing everything she would to keep still and quiet but was struggling to do so as Santana sped up the pace of her fingers, biting down on her tongue and gripping onto anything she could as she tried to control the jerks of her body. She needed to cry out just one good time, to release all the built up frustration and pleasure that was tearing through her being but she couldn't, trying her best to keep it together as she felt her insides start to come undone.

"Then finally, after listening to you whimper and plead like a fucking puppy, I'd give you just what you want and ram my fingers deep inside that tight little pussy. I'd smack your sweet spot harder and faster, over and over again until you cover my hand with cum." As she finished the sentence Santana's fingertips' squeezed around Quinn's clit and twisted it firmly as she rapidly tapped the top of it with her thumb, the sudden and simultaneous motion causing Quinn to jump up from her seat and release a cry as everything around her went blank.

"Everyone alright back there?" Quinn's father asked as he looked up in the mirror to see Quinn hunched over, Santana nodding and offering a wave with her free hand as she smiled.

"Yeah, we're great, thought we saw a bug but we're good." She waited until Mr. Fabray had resumed looking at the road before turning to the panting blonde beside her, Quinn lips trembling and frame still reeling as she tried her best to speak softly.

"San, please, I need you to…" she gritted out lowly as she tried to push Santana's hand towards her opening, the tan fingers still playing with Quinn's clit as the blonde suffered impatiently. "Please, God finish."

"You've been telling me to stop this whole time Quinn, I'm not really into finger rape," the brunette snorted as she sighed, Quinn's expression changing quickly as her features darkened.

"Oh screw you San, you've known all along what you've been doing to me," Quinn whispered angrily as her skin flushed hues, Santana fighting back her urge to grin evilly as she swirled her fingers around Quinn's lips. "This is all a part of the sick little game you make me play with you. I've played my part, now you play yours and finish me."

"But angel-"

"_Finish_," Quinn demanded as she dug her nails into the tan skin of Santana's hand, her body on the brink of combusting as she shuddered on the edge of her orgasm. "**Now**." Santana caught the dark glitter of Quinn's eyes and wasted no time following orders as she moved her hand lowered and cupped Quinn, plunging two fingers inside firmly while palming the blonde's clit.

The electric jolt of pleasure that shot throughout Quinn's body as Santana entered her caused the blonde's body to thrash around violently in her seat as her senses shut off, unable to see, hear or feel anything except the rough thrusts of Santana's fingers as she began to ride them up and down. Having placed both of her hands on the seat in front of her Quinn held on for dear life as she slammed her body up and down on the fingers that were pounding her spot, keeping her head down and biting on her lower lip to stifle herself as the taste of blood rushed against her tongue.

Again and again and again Santana rammed her fingers inside of Quinn until the walls around them tightened suddenly, watching the blonde's frame rise and fall faster as she prepared to climax. Pushing her thumb down firmly Santana entered a third finger as she increased her rhythm and flicked Quinn's clit one last time, watching as the girl next to her lurched forward before climaxing violently.

Santana would have sworn on the bible she was sure Quinn's dad had brought along that the girl beside her had just been exorcised as she watched the blonde's body thrash around in her seat before finally coming to a halt as it collapsed silently against the seat in front of it, Quinn's blonde hair sticking to her neck and face as she tried to gather her breath and wits. Slowly pulling her fingers out of Quinn, Santana put them up to her mouth before sucking them clean, her eyes waiting for any sign of life to flicker in Quinn as she licked them off one last time.

"Is everything ok back there?" a groggy voice asked as a rustle came from the seat in front of them, Santana looking up quickly to see Quinn's sister turning around to face them. "Quinn you alright?" The blonde could only raise her thumb as she weakly nodded her head and offered a sort of muffled moan to answer, Evelyn looking over to Santana for an explanation as she squinted.

"Spider, could have sworn we saw a damn spider."

"Oh, well did you find it?" Evelyn asked, Santana grinning from ear to ear as she patted Quinn's back.

"Oh yeah, I found it," she answered happily, Quinn scoffing under her breath as she shook her head.

"Good, I'm tired of Quinn kicking my seat," she muttered, turning around and laying back down as she tried to drift off to sleep again.

Santana fought off her urge to laugh as she saw Quinn finally raise her head and look her over, the blonde's cheeks still a tad pink as the remains of sweat glistened on her neck.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you," she growled softly, slowly pushing herself back in her seat and sighing as she adjusted her legs.

"What, panties in a wad cause they're wet?" Santana whispered as she winked, Quinn crossing her arms and shaking her head as she pursed her lips.

"I can't-I can't even…you're-"

"You can thank me later sweetie, when we're at the cabin, alone."

"Oh please, don't even think that I'm going near you, not after that," Quinn snapped, brushing her hair away and looking out her window as she tried to ignore Santana. "You blew it."

"Alright, that's fine," Santana nodded as she grabbed her seatbelt and buckled herself back in. "You'll change your mind, I know it."

The two of them rode in silence as they each replayed the previous events, Santana unable to shake the image of Quinn biting her lip as the other girl licked the wound in her mouth. She was pissed, livid, completely enraged-and had never been so fucking satisfied before.

"I just want you to know," Santana spoke up as she interrupted Quinn's thoughts, "That you're gonna thank me for that later."

"Oh don't worry," Quinn smiled deliciously as she batted her eyes. "I will. Promise."

* * *

><p><em>It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything, nothing but you, I'm addicted to you, it's like I can't think, without you interrupting me, in my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me...<em>


End file.
